Lost & Found
by Minagi Ito
Summary: A well-disciplined Mikoto, a broken Mai. A stalker & a pretty girl. A player & a nice girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_**I own nothing but my insane mind…**_

_**Warning:**__Foul language, minor/major nudity, violence, and slight/mild male-bashing. Continues at your own risk, which means you have no right to __**FLAME**__ me._

To force one's mind to stay completely logical no matter what might be a bit much, but how much would be too much before one would break down and lost all thinking completely is another matter. But this isn't another frilly question or debating about which would come out at the end. No, it was another muggy, cloudy morning with the sky so grey it looked like the midwinter day instead of early spring.

Whether it was her day off or not, the young pilot would always do a five miles jog down the empty and familiar road. This is the first day of her two months long vacation, yet the sky was not being kind and very hostile against the young jogger. Her spiky jet-black hair swayed slightly because of her jogging speed, her braided sideburns flail lightly from her arms movement. She was tall and lean, no longer the skinny child she was years ago. Shipping directly from military school into the Air force, Minagi Mikoto was at the top of her class and the number one candidate in being a pilot upon her arrival at the base.

The sound of teenagers shouting and laughing dripping with mockery diverted the jogger from her morning focus; she knew that this street almost always emptied of people when she went on her jog. She doesn't like it when her focus was interrupted, and what make it worse was rueful children. A figure hunched over in the alley, kicking and laughing by a group of teenagers and one would even proceed on unzipping his pants in an attempt to either rape or pee on the person on the ground. Driven by discipline and much anger, the young jogger stopped and crossed the empty street.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing?" the jogger shouted in a very commanding tone. "What we doing is none of your business jogger," a young boy around seventeen with multi-hair color said before turning around to face the young jogger. He was pointing a knife at her; with a flick of her wrist she already disarmed the boy and dislocated his arm in the process. Before anyone else could react, she already kicked a kid in the guts and kneed another one in the face while bashing two other heads together in just a split of a second. "Never threaten an officer with a knife," she said while holding the tip of the knife so close to the boy's throat that it draws blood.

"Next time boy, I won't be dislocating your arm just simply but I will break it. You kids don't belong on this street, so beat it!" the jogger said as she pulled the knife back just enough to give the group a chance to scrambled like shattering glass. Once the street was cleared of any sign of kids, the jogger knelt down for a closer inspection of the figure lying on the ground.

Dirtied strawberry orange hair covering the bruised face; the clothes were torn and ragged with all kind of stains upon it. The figure coughed once, and then twice before blood escaped those bruised lips and onto the pavement. The jogger reached out and gently moved a few strands of hair away from the face to have a better look at the stranger, and she was shocked to see that it was the girl who had stolen her heart five years ago.

_Five years and some days ago…_

_The weather was perfect, breezy and the cherry trees were blossoming beautifully under the morning sky of a nice day of spring. A graduation ceremony was held, and many students had their parents come for their graduation. Fifteen years old Minagi Mikoto attended the graduation, not because her brother was graduating since she doesn't have one. Her cousin: Kanzaki Reito, however, had graduated two years prior to this day. Of course, he too was also present at the courtesy of his best friend and ex-kaichou: Fujino Shizuru, who was attending her girlfriend of a little more than two years' graduation. Standing next to her was a perfectly bored Yuuki Nao, the red haired green eyed girl didn't know what to do with her day off and decided to tag along with Mikoto instead._

"_Man, this is so damn boring." Yuuki Nao yawned as the Principle drum along with the list of graduating student. "I told you that you needn't to come," Mikoto murmured as her attention focused on the stage. "I don't know why you promised that stupid Kikukawa that you come to her graduation anyway," Nao said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Because I known her since I was still wearing diaper?" Mikoto said with a raised brow as she turned to face her slightly taller friend. "Ew, and damn you spoiled her." Nao make a disgusted expression at her friend before returning her eyes back on the stage._

"_Tohkiha Mai," the principle called out and a strawberry orange top with a busty chest crossed the stage and accepted her diploma with a radiant smile on her face. "Kuga Natsuki," at the name being called, a girl with long flowing navy blue hair stride across the stage like a lone wolf and accepted her diploma. "Finally, our Valedictorian and Student Council President: Kikukawa Yukino," the principle said as a shy looking girl with short brown hair, square glasses accepted the diploma before starting her closing speech to end the graduation ceremony._

_Once it was over, everyone parted their way and many gathered under the blossoming cherry trees for a small picnic to celebrate their last day of school. Mikoto's eyes seemed to be glued to the strawberry orange top with a busty chest as she strolled arm-in-arm with a handsome young man with a blonde do with the sixties sideburns style. Mikoto knew that she's in love, but seemingly with the wrong person because the young man had leaned over and kissed the busty girl on the lips causing both of them to blush._

"_Shit, I think I saw a hottie. I'll see you later," Nao said and bolted. Mikoto averted her golden eyes and followed the red head, who had quicken her pace and now flirting with a girl with pink hair that tied back into many tentacles almost like an octopus being put on her head. Mikoto find it odd to how does Nao managed to pick up girls with her creepy pickup lines like: Damn you so fine, I wanna make you mine or Hey sexy, wanna be my girlfriend? That doesn't sound even remotely plausible to get any girl to say yes, let alone going out on a date with you. But Yuuki Nao somehow pull it off, Mikoto admired the girl for that trait only._

"_Koto-chan," a soft voice made its way to Mikoto's ears. Mikoto turned around to see a shy smile played upon the lips of her friend and she can't help but smile at the girl in front of her. "You did come after all," the girl said with a warm smile as she wrapped her arms around Mikoto. "I did promise you that I would come," Mikoto replied hugging her friend back. "Are you going to stay here a while or should we get going?" Mikoto asked as soon as she let go of her best friend. "What about Yuuki-san and Reito-san?" Yukino asked curiously as she did get a glimpse of the rebellious red head just seconds before she disappeared into the crowd. "I'm sure Nao will have to ride home with ani-ue," Mikoto shrugged as she did come here on her own transportation._

"_Please take care of me," Yukino said softly as she gives Mikoto's arm a light squeeze. She's a bit frantic when it comes to riding with Mikoto, not that she doesn't trust her friend's driving skill but being on two wheels always seemed less safe than four. "You make it sound like we're newlywed," Mikoto let out a light chuckle as she held out her arm. Yukino shyly wrapped her arm around the other girl's arm and they walked out of the school's gate despite the amount of attention they drawn by walking together in such notion as that._

_Extra Credits:_

Nao: … I'm a player?!

Author: You don't want to be a player then? 'about to scratch that idea'

Nao: Hell no!! I'm awesome in this one! 'happy'

Author: … _wonder if I should start plotting her demise_

Nao: You better not plotting something to shrink my role or you know what will happen to your beloved new pc 'evil eyes'

Author: oh gawd… anything but that!! 'started to rock back and forth in fear'

Nao: Good, anyway… why is there always those two women in there?

Author: who?

Nao: Kuga and Fujino!! 'kicking the chair at author'

Author: 'dodged the chair' they're good setting to start the story off with, how else would you get to meet Shiho

Nao: … True.

Author: …

_Author's Notes:__ Woot! Anyway, I think **krugern** or one of the other commentator dared me to do the fluffiest fluff and make a poll and whatnot, but... I'm too lazy for that, besides... I don't have a competitive streak, so challenges like that is totally a waste on me. Though I'm thankful for all the nice comments/reviews because it's interesting to read how the readers' react to the story. Besides, it usually amused me when I read them, and when I'm amused... I usually start to think of something else to write about this couple. Lately, as you can notice... I've been throwing a lot of Yukino and Nao in it. I like them because they lack in love just like Mikoto. Hope y'all enjoy this!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter II_

_**Notes:**__ For the last bloody time, do not comment on my __**grammar or tense**__ issue. Great many thanks to the follow people: __**Azn Homie**__ (sounds very gansta), __**DarkBlueMint**__ (I like your works, and I usually run into block a lot, so no worry), __**krugern**__ (it was __**ChieH**__ that dared me, I feel bad for her though), and __**Spikesagitta**__ (yeah, but most Shiz/Nat seemed to be on the dark side)._

"How is she?" Minagi Mikoto asked a young doctor with messy short brown hair. "Her lungs were a bit bruised, but it seems to be better now. No massive internal bleeding and the bruises on her body should disappear in a few days," the young doctor replied adjusting her frameless glasses once more. "Thank you Kikukawa-sensei," Mikoto said in an assertive tone. "You're too kind Minagi-san," Yukino said in a low voice that's almost inaudible for a normal person to hear.

The door clicked shut behind the doctor and a well-dressed woman; they looked a bit more relaxed than moments before in the recovery room where the strawberry orange top busty woman was laying. "I wish you didn't have to address me like that," the young doctor said as she let out a sigh while removing her glasses and rubbed her forehead slightly. "Even if this is a privately owned and practice clinic, I can't just go around calling you 'Yukino-chan' like when you're not working." Mikoto replied calmly but her golden eyes smiled warmly at the woman in front of her. "Why don't you study in medical too? This place is owned by you after all," Yukino said putting her new glasses on to have a better look at her longtime friend. "Please, I would be so engross in opening up people that I would forget to sew them up." Mikoto let out a dry laugh.

Kikukawa Yukino might come from a wealthy family, but still pale when compared to Minagi Mikoto's ever growing wealth. The twenty years old Captain had just wrapped up her second tour somewhere in the Mid-East, but she isn't just an amazing fighter pilot but also gifted with an incredible sense of business. The Minagi Conglomerate never ceased to expand into all kind of businesses around the world, though they did pour out their fortunes in the billions to help the lesser developed countries in providing jobs and clean water. Of course, it wasn't like that before Mikoto stepped in and started to move the family business into a new direction. Before, it was all about manufacturing the next miracle drugs that people would pay at any price to obtain it.

Of course, Yukino worked as Mikoto's personal doctor but on the outside, she owned this small Kikukawa Clinic. Even though it's called a clinic, the place is half the size of a regular hospital and equipped with the most advanced surgical equipment that even the biggest hospital couldn't even afford. Yukino understand that her friend didn't get all those things to show off her wealth, but instead to offer comfort to the patients that come to this clinic. Of course, it cost a fortune to keep those things well maintained, but doesn't mean that the patients would be charged at an unimaginable amount of money for being treated here.

"Either way, I would have never imagined seeing Tohkiha-san in such state," Yukino said as she sits down next to her best friend. "I think I will have Nao look into this," Mikoto said tilting her head back and stared blankly at the ceiling. "I saw her three years ago at a restaurant," Yukino started though she flinched a bit upon hearing Mikoto mention the devious Yuuki Nao. "She seemed to be so happy, talking about how great her boyfriend almost six years is. That and she's six weeks pregnant with his child, she was ecstatic but she isn't the same Tohkiha Mai that I first met on the first day of High School. It's like she's happy about having a child, just not really happy with the relationship but I could be wrong." Yukino said.

She'd known Mai since their first year in High School as both were in the Student Council together, then the second year come rolling and they were voted as President and Vice President. Mai would always told Yukino that she's happy with her boyfriend, but there seemed to be something missing and she can't figure it out what it is that's missing. Natsuki, their Treasurer would always told Yukino that the busty needed a girlfriend and not a boyfriend, which was something that caused Yukino to think about and isn't sure if the lone wolf was joking or serious about it. Then again, who knows what run through that girl's brain when it was mostly occupied by the image of Fujino Shizuru, their ever so famous ex-kaichou-sama.

_Mm… where am I? This is heaven or hell? What am I thinking? This definitely is heaven,_ Tohkiha Mai slowly fluttered her eyelids open. Those lifeless amethyst eyes taken in the white ceiling, slowly it moved onto the window on her left that opened up to a darken sky outside as the sun had already set sometimes ago. _Is it that late already? I guess I should be preparing dinner for him, _her mind suddenly froze at the thought of making dinner. _Who am I kidding? It has been two years, two hundred and sixty days since I lost everything. Why did we break up again? Oh yes, I remember it was because he was so drunk that one evening that we got into a fight and… _Mai's mind trailed off as her hands gripped tightly onto the hospital bed sheet.

"_My mother was right, you're just a nagging bitch!" a drunken man with blonde do screamed at Mai as they're standing by the stairs. "Tate Yuuchi, take it back." Mai slapped him hard looking visibly angry. "Not a chance! I should've never dated you in the first place," he started and laughed drunkenly. "But shit, you got a good ass and those breasts just begging to be squeeze. So enough of this romantic crap pack up and get the fuck out of my house. Go, get out!" he continued on his rave and rant and forcefully pushed her down the stairs. Ultimately, she tumbled and rolled from the top of the stairs down to the bottom, and a suddenly kick into the stomach doesn't really help much with the pain she was feeling._

_She remembered Natsuki kicking the front door down, the girl happened to be Mai's next door neighbor. Shizuru was right behind the girl and rushed to help Mai up, while Natsuki got into a brawl with a very drunk Tate. Even though he's drunk, Tate was still able to defend himself against a raging wolf and it's thanks to his years of being in the kendo club in high school. Nonetheless, Natsuki managed to knock him out and quickly drove Mai to the nearest hospital, cruel fate seemed to knock on the door of Mai's happy home after all. The fall and the kick caused her to have a miscarriage, and she was two months pregnant and was looking forward to motherhood. Now all that was left for her was a battered body and mind, an unforgivable boyfriend, and an oversea brother who no longer needed his sister to care for him._

_When Tate was sober the next day, he regretted his actions and went to the hospital to apologize and get his girlfriend back. He was expecting to see a smiling and forgiving Mai, but he didn't expected to see an angry Fujino and Kuga along with a few frantic doctors and nurses searching for Tohkiha Mai. Mai had quietly slipped out of the hospital unnoticed by the staff, walking the street like a crazy woman. Perhaps she truly gone mad from the lost of her unborn child, Mai soon become a homeless person sleeping in the dark alley and eating whatever that's edible from the garbage._

_About three months later, Natsuki found her and brought her back to the wolf's place. Mai was slowly recovering under the attentive care of Shizuru and Natsuki, but all that shattered the moment Tate pounded on the front door demanding to talk to Mai. Natsuki could see the pain twisted on her friend's face, so she determined to put an end to it all by either beat the hell out of Tate or kills him._

"_What the fuck do you want now? Haven't you done enough damage to her already?" Natsuki shouted as she nearly ripped her own front door open. "I just want to talk to Mai," Tate said, he was drunk yet again. The boy without a spine always seemed to grow a spine when there's alcohol mixed into his blood. "Natsuki," Shizuru's voice rung out and the wolf stepped aside letting a bucket full of cold water being splashed into Tate's face. "Now that you're somewhat sober, say what you come here to say." Shizuru said coldly with a dangerous look in her crimson eyes._

"_Its okay guys," Mai said softly. "Mai," Natsuki said looking visibly worried about her friend. "Tate, it's over. It seemed that alcohols truly bring out the real you, and you're so much of a mama's boy that I don't see any future of us being together. Your mother was right though, I'm nagging because if I don't you will never get anything done. I'm glad that I got to see the real you before we got married, but I'm sorry to have lost the baby I wanted so much to have." Mai said, her voice was shaking as she turned around and walked back into her room leaving a stunned and dumbfounded Tate at the front door with two angry women._

_Once again, Mai packed up and disappeared before dawn broke into the lofty apartment. Living on the streets over two years, Mai was used to the weather and the abuses from the mindless kids trying to act tough. Through it all, Mai realized something and that something was that she liked Tate but never truly loved him as a lover. He just seemed to fit the mold of the perfect boyfriend, and she was happy until that faithful day during her graduation. When she felt someone in the crowd was looking at her, those golden eyes full of confident and gentleness was trying to swallow her up. She blushed when Tate kissed her that day, because she was embarrassed and a bit scared like she was caught cheating. Cheating on who? Tate or the unknown owner of those beautiful golden eyes?_

A single tear escaped her amethyst eyes, and a hand reached out to wipe it away. The smell of freshly cooked miso soup filled the air, causing Mai's stomach to let out a low growl as she turned her gaze away from the window. She was so caught up in the past that she didn't even hear another person entered her room and pulled a chair before sitting down next to her bed and watched her quietly.

The lamp near the bed was turned on sometimes ago; Mai closed her eyes as a hand gently reached out and moved a few strands of hair out of her face tucking it neatly behind her ears. It was such a small gesture, yet Mai found it to be soothing and relaxing somehow. She can't remember when was the last time Tate had made that kind of gesture towards her, though it doesn't matter anymore anyway.

"Come on and eat your soup, it's getting cold." Mikoto spoke softly as she helped Mai into a sitting position. Mai opened her eyes slowly only to be met by a pair of golden eyes staring at her with great intensity, the strawberry orange top could vaguely see a hint of sadness within those golden orbs. "This is a private clinic; no one will know you're here. There's no need to worry, just focus on getting better." Mikoto said as she blew the steam from the spoon full of soup. Given no choice, Mai opened her mouth and let the soup washed down her dry throat.

One would argue that all miso soup tasted the same, but Mai would beg the different because the miso soup she tasted right now is the best she'd ever tasted. It could be as bland as possible and would still tasted great, because the person that made it for her put a great deal of time and care into feeding her. Mai could tell that this young woman with spiky hair and braided sideburns doesn't work at this clinic; maybe she owned it or perhaps a friend of the owner.

"My name is Minagi Mikoto, Kanzaki Reito's cousin." Mikoto introduced herself after she finished feeding Mai the soup. "My name is…" "Tohkiha Mai, you graduated from Fuuka High five years ago along with Miss Kuga and Kikukawa Yukino." Mikoto cut the other woman's short. "How did you know?" Mai asked regaining her voice once more. "I was there because I promised to come to Yukino's graduation, but I thought you were an angel when you cross the stage that morning." Mikoto said putting the canteen and bowl into a small bag.

**Extra Credits:**

Nao: where's me?!

Author: you were mentioned… 'cringed' but you'll be in soon

Nao: Damn right I better be. 'glaring at author'

Author: 'coil in fear'

Nao: Anyway, you have a hate for men or what?

Author: I have three brothers, two of them usually cause me pain, but no I do not have hatred for men.

Nao: I see… 'she still believed that author have hatred for men'

Author: I'm serious! They just seemed to be there at the wrong place in the right time, so I will have to put them in bad position. Or would you want to be the one that cause her all that pain?

Nao: … 'shuddered at the thought of a rampaging Mikoto' I'll pass…

Author: I-I thought you would say that…

_Author's Notes:__ Somehow this piece seemed like it's pouring out of my brain, sadly my other one is still stuck at the stand still point and refused to move or even budged!! This piece gonna look like a Mai having crazy mood swing because Mikoto hasn't come home from her movie shoot. Hah!! Hope y'all enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter III_

_**Notes:**__**Azn Homie**__: poor imitation, no? It's barren, but uh… I'm not sure if Mai have that or not (I don't have an outline or timeline when I write, so I don't know). __**Spikesagitta: **__can I say 'ohmigawd'? __**krugern: **__Me too, I forgot that it tend to take out the asterisks that I normally used to break sections. Anywho, what's with you guys wanting to kill Tate? He's not a bad guy, I just put turned him into one because this is a Mai/Mikoto piece after all. I think I'm trying to break my own record by doing one chapter a day, which is something I've never attempted to do and prolly never try to do ever again…_

_There she is; that messy brown hair and her white lab coat. I've been watching her for a while now, and she just changed those rimmed glasses for a frameless one which really made her stood out even more than before. I have to admit, that new glasses looked really good on her. But why is she always so friendly with that brat?! Dammit, she's mine!_ A tall blonde haired with bangs angrily throw the dying cigarette onto the ground and grind it out with the heel of her sneakers. She let out a heavy sigh and combed her hair with her right hand, pulling out a picture of a young pilot standing next to a smiling young doctor. "Shit, I can't believe I got turned on by a geek." A throaty laugh escaped the woman's lips as she put the picture away.

Suzushiro Haruka, a proud young woman with no past or future. Her parents died some years ago, the police ruled it as an accident but Haruka never once believed that it was. She entered the police academy, but it wasn't out of noble intention mind-you. She needed a legitimate way to learn about firearms and handling explosive, the girl was hell-bend on extracting revenge on the idiots that killed her parents. With hard work and dedication, she graduated top of her class but resigned after six months into being a patrolling officer.

Soon, she frequent into the underworld and got what she was after. The girl made a clean hit, leaving behind only a single withered rose on the victim's body. People would say that the sin of it will haunt you, but Haruka, nothing would dare to near her in a ten feet radius let alone haunt her. She girl is a brute, as one would simply put it though she could be very well-mannered if she wished to.

Yuuki Nao was extracting herself from a certain octopus pink haired woman having a death grip around her waist. _Keep your friends close, but keep your enemy even closer. There's no saying about not sleeping with one to get the information I need, _Nao fought for a reason or an excuse about the situation she's currently in. Of course, she hasn't seen the girl for over four years, and it seemed that the girl had become a woman at last. But now isn't the time for her to think about the past, she needed to get back to Mikoto and report back what she found about Tohkiha Mai's past that led her into her current state.

"Going so soon?" a sweet and very sultry voice asked Nao from behind her. "Sorry babe got to meet up with my homey and I can't be late. I'll give you a call later okay?" Nao stiffened as the grip loosen around her and relaxed. "Promise?" the other one asked sleepily as she let go of Nao. "Promise," Nao lied as she turned around and place a quick kiss on the girl's lips. "I'll miss you," the girl murmured into Nao's ears. "I'll call," Nao repeated as she nibbled on the girl's lower lip.

Nao rushed home and showered before heading out to the clinic, because Mikoto would be there with Yukino visiting patients. Nao think the cat-girl being too kind sometimes, but then again look at who is her best friend. The princess of kindness: Kikukawa Yukino is Mikoto's best friend and will always be her closet friend beside Nao that is. The red head smirked at the idea of being Mikoto's number one best friend; she liked that idea but will never admit to it in a million years.

"Yo," Nao said as she entered the office where Yukino and Mikoto seemed to be having tea at the moment. "Wow, all this privacy and you two are not having wild sex?" Nao asked bluntly as her green eyes scanned Yukino's feature. The poor doctor blushed beautifully at the red head's remark, feeling slightly irritated by her present. "For your information Nao, not everyone is a sex maniac like you. Do you have what I asked of you?" Mikoto said calmly while sipping her tea. "Yeah, yeah…" Nao said throwing an envelope full of pictures and other written information on the table in front of the other two women. "Thank you for your hard work," Mikoto said handing Nao a thick envelope and Nao took it without hesitation. "Go get some sleep, you look like shit. Less sex would really help," Mikoto added just as Nao was heading out. "I'm sure yours maids would be happy to put me to sleep," Nao retorted with mocking laughter as she closed the door behind her.

Her service was up about a month ago, Nao was ever happy to not be stuck in that damn Navy uniform and hearing the people from above screaming and shouting about her behavior. It's not that she could blame them; she got nearly everyone in the base to gamble and partied so hard one time that the place almost turning into a frenzy orgy. If Yukino didn't drop by for a visit, naturally upon the request of Mikoto to give Nao a full checkup things would really turned into an all out orgy for sure. Now she worked as an informant, you got the cash and Nao got the information you needed. The only information she doesn't carried is the Minagi Mikoto or anyone close to her, it was Nao's only policy.

Back at the clinic, Yukino shook her head in disbelieve at the girl's remark. "That girl never changed," she sighed looking at the stack of photos in front of her. "I'm sure there's someone out there with a leash just for her," Mikoto said deadpan as she finished reading through all the information she got from Nao. "I just hope that day come soon, I can't have her kidnapping one of my nurses or doctors whenever she comes here." Yukino said grimly. "Don't worry about her, she may be a player but she knows the rules around here." Mikoto answered as she put everything away.

"How is she?" the feral girl asked. "Better, improving a lot but she refused to eat hospital food. Maybe Minagi-sensei should feed her?" Yukino teased. "I come to check up on her when she's asleep, but usually I sent one of the nurses to do that. I don't think it's good for her to see a familiar face anytime soon. I know you've liked her for a long time now, or should I say loved her." Yukino said giving Mikoto a secret smile. "Yeah, and you should be more careful. I noticed that someone was watching you earlier when I come in here," Mikoto said flatly like it's no big deal. "I'll make sure the keep the blinds close then," Yukino said feeling a bit uneasy at her friend's warning. "Good and I need to get going. There's a meeting in an hour, so I'll be back some time later." Mikoto smiled at her friend and left.

The meeting was long and boring; Mikoto only actually listened when the revenue report was read. The rest was just useless jabbering and people wanting things that the company doesn't even need. Reito was sitting next to his cousin, and he could clearly saw how bored she was getting. He kicked her under the table to get her attention, and he did as their eyes talked while their ears tried not to tone out the meeting that was going on. It was the same game they played since childhood, whenever they were lectured by either of their parents the two would communicate with their eyes instead.

"How's the wife and kid?" Mikoto asked once the meeting was over. "Fumi-san is doing well, and the baby is coming along." Reito replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "Fumi-san? Seriously ani-ue, you two are now married you should call her Fumi-chan or some kind of pet name." Mikoto raised a brow at her cousin. Reito and Fumi publicly dated each other for two years after he graduated from Fuuka High, and on his twentieth birthday the handsome young man proposed and got married a week later. They're now married for five years and Fumi just got pregnant with their first child, she's older than him but no one really care about that anymore. "I can't, it's hard somehow…" Reito trailed off looking a little shy. "Somehow I wished Nao was here to see this, you will never live it down ani-ue." Mikoto padded him comfortingly. "Thanks," he grinned at her.

By the time Mikoto got back and made something decent to bring into the hospital, it was already near nine and she knew that Yukino had already left the clinic by now. She slipped past the nurse, who just give her a nod and let her through without ever questioning. Mikoto was worn out, so much for her vacation as the first week of it was almost over. She let out a sigh before she twisted the door handle and push it open, inside was a young woman with strawberry orange top sitting in her bed as if she's expecting Mikoto to be here.

"Hey, how do you feel today?" Mikoto asked dressing comfortably in her lose jeans, t-shirt and jacket. _Lousy because you're not here,_ Mai answered in her mind but didn't say anything and turned her face toward the window. "I hope you're hungry because I made something new today," Mikoto continued when no answer come. "Rice, slow cooked with green beans and ground pork soup. It's a recipe I got from the internet," the feral girl said as she poured the soup into a small bowl. "The doctor said that your bruises are starting to go away, so be a good girl and eat some of this." Mikoto said as she held out the bowl with a spoon in it, yet Mai didn't turn around to face the girl or accepted the food. "Or would you want me to feed you again," Mikoto spoke again and this time Mai turned around to face her.

Nothing more was being said as Mikoto fed Mai the soup, and Mai savored every moment of it with the girl with the golden eyes. Mikoto was gentle as she sometimes paused momentarily to tuck a strand of loose hair neatly behind Mai's ears when it refused to stay in its place. Mai was slowly feeling like her old self again, though she has yet to overcome the pain of losing her unborn child.

"Would you like to go out for some fresh air?" Mikoto suddenly asked after she put the empty bowl and canteen away. Mai said nothing, though she was staring at the girl with eyes widen in surprise. "I would like that," Mai replied softly, almost too soft to be heard but Mikoto picked it up anyway. Within a few minutes, Mikoto signed a release form and took Mai with her. "I still think you looked like an angel even though you were upset earlier," Mikoto noted as she helped Mai into her black convertible Honda S2000. This caused Mai to blush a deep shade of red, though she knew that the girl wasn't teasing her but she was being very serious about it. Of course, Mikoto is always serious about everything she said toward Mai while she would teased her ani-ue, and talked casually to Yukino and Nao because they're both her very good friends as well as her confidants.

At a bar somewhere, Nao was flirting away with two busty looking women. Soon she rented a room in the back of the bar and headed back with both women, she had completely forgotten to call the other girl or maybe there's no need to do so after she got what she wanted. Yuuki Nao isn't just a notorious flirt, but a well-known player but women still willingly throw themselves at her even if it's just for meaningless sex.

Another part of town, someone pulled a trigger and a lifeless body hit the pavement. "Scumbag like you don't deserve to live," a rough voice said to the body at her feet. Leaving a withered rose in the victim's hand, Haruka put her gun away and left the vicinity like a ghost that comes and goes. Soon she was emerged into the crowded street with people rushing by, pulling the hood of her jacket up to hid her face she walked silently down the street and headed for home. But before she even made it home, she walked smack into someone knocking the stranger down and she herself stumbled slightly.

"Watch where you're…" Haruka trailed off when she regained her balance and saw the person she walked into. The young doctor was dressing in a blue tee and nicely fit cargo pants, she was sitting on the ground picking up the books that lay scattered in front of her. "S-sorry…" Yukino stuttered as she nervously gathered her books. The girl was coming out of a bookstore when Haruka knocked into her, and about fifteen romance novels spilled out onto the pavement as she herself fall flat on her bottom.

"Here, let me help you with that." Haruka said as she picked up the last book and hold it out to Yukino. "T-thank you…" Yukino stuttered yet again because the woman in front of her looking rather scary. The tousle blonde hair, the hooded jacket, denim jeans, and fierce purple eyes looking so hungrily at her; Yukino was frighten but something about this woman made her feels secured at the same time. "Suzushiro Haruka," Haruka said as she took a few books out of Yukino's arms. "Kikukawa Yukino," true to her nature as Yukino replied shyly to the stranger.

_Author's Notes:__ Arg… Anywho, thanks for the comments/reviews. Any accusation upon the Tate-bashing factor will be discarded as I did put the warning up on the first chapter that there will be slight to mild male-bashing, which also subjected to change from slight to major male-bashing depends on which direction the characters decided to move in. No EC this time, I don't think I have what it takes to withstand Nao's evil scheme of torturing. Also, my brain is plotting yet another malfunctioned Mai/Mikoto, Nao/Shiho, and Haruka/Yukino storyline. This happened after midnight last night and I have to find a notebook and a pen to jot it down or I won't be getting any sleep (totally bad for work). Expect the unexpected! Enjoy!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter IV_

_**Notes:**__**Azn Homie: **__A stalker, a pretty girl (let me know when you find out who the stalker is). A player, a nice girl (this is pretty obvious, but keep reading). __**Angelronin:**__ Haruka isn't just a loud bimbo kind of persona she usually seen in many of the other fics, I like to make her into something different than her usual role. __**Spikegitta: **__Now where's the fun in that if we didn't have someone to make things hard for our couple? 'grins'… __**krugern:**__ Me too, I wonder what would happen to them then. 'laughs' Yeah, but I think Fumi fit well with him because of her smooth and calming demeanor (and that scythe she got in the anime is pretty disturbing), I just can't see him with a drunken Midori (and she's better off with Yuko-sensei anyway)._

"You live around here?" Yukino asked as she kept her eyes on the ground while they walked. "I move around a lot to have a place to call home." Haruka replied tighten her grip on the bag full of books. Silence engulfed them as Haruka flagged a taxi down, Yukino rarely drive at night due to Mikoto told her not to because there are dangerous drivers out at night more than daytime.

"So," Haruka paused as she walked Yukino up to her apartment. "Thank you for taking me home," Yukino said shyly as she took the bag full of books from the older woman. "Is there any chance of seeing you again?" Haruka asked in a very husky voice. _Oh shit! Did I just hit on her?! What am I gonna do now? _Haruka's mind raced as she realized what had already spewed out of her mouth. "I am off tomorrow, so we can meet up for lunch if you like." Yukino answered with a light blush spreading steadily across her feature. "I'll pick you up around eleven then," Haruka said as she took Yukino's free hand and place a kiss on it before rushing away.

"I think I just found out who my stalker is," Yukino murmured as she turned around to open the door to her place. But before she could, a strong arm snaked out and grabbed her mouth to keep her from screaming while the other arm wrapped around her torso to keep her from trying to break away. She was suffocating and soon her vision failed her, another man appeared and together they hauled the young doctor away into a van and sped off into the night.

The screeching tires got Haruka's attention, she run back to Yukino's front door only to see the bag on the floor with books lying all over. "Shit!" the blonde woman cursed as she tried to get a glimpse of the direction of the van was heading toward to. "The dock, those fuckers trying to extract money from the other girl I'm sure." Haruka murmured as she gathered the books and put it into the bag and placing it by the door before taking off. Pulling out a set of keys, Haruka rushed over to the Honda R1000 and raved the engine before chasing down the van that took _her_ Yukino away.

They were taking in the sight on top of a hill when Mikoto's watch went off into a frenzy alarming beep. "This is not good," Mikoto said quietly as she looked at her watch. Pushing the surface of the watch away, revealed a another surface that looked like a radar underneath with the red dot blinking evenly as the beeping continued without missing a beat. "I guess there's someone out there wanting to ruin my moments with you," Mikoto got up and smiled charmingly down at Mai. "Let's rescue our damsel in distress before something horrible happened to her," the feral girl grinned as she helped Mai getting up.

One would have to agree that Mikoto can be a very psychotic driver if needed to, and this is an emergency case. Of course, she got a very special watch for Yukino just in case someone trying to kidnap her. This isn't the first time people tried to kidnap Yukino to extort monies from Minagi Mikoto, this happened quite often Mikoto ended up giving Yukino earrings and a watch that's bugged in case of another kidnap. Many people does such things because they mistook Yukino to be a member of the Minagi family or maybe Mikoto's lover when they decided to kidnap the young doctor.

The van stopped by the warehouse at the dock; one of the men climbed out of the vehicle and opened the door to get Yukino out. Another got out and they laughed gleefully thinking about how much money they would make now that they got their hostage, sadly their dream was short lived when a light popping sound was heard and one of them fall lifelessly onto the ground. Another popping sound and the remaining man slumped against the van before sliding down leaving blood smeared because his head touched the van.

"You don't touch something that belongs to Haruka," the blonde said putting her gun away before kicking the body away from the opened door. "Is that something a stalker like you should be saying?" Mikoto asked from behind Haruka. Whirled around, Haruka got her gun and pointed directly at Mikoto, but the feral girl didn't even flinch at the sight of it. Though the girl sitting in the sport car behind her looked terrified, but Mai didn't scream or even made a sound about the situation in front of her.

"Don't think I don't know about you, Suzushiro-san. I don't mind about what you do, but be sure not to let Yukino-chan know about it. If you think about courting her, I'm all for it. But if you ever hurt her in anyway, you can rest assure that I will personally hunt you down and put a bullet in your head without a second thought." Mikoto said sternly. Her golden eyes looked like it's glowing, even though the lights from the car was behind her shadowing her face but her eyes shone still. "Fair enough," Haruka nodded after a long moment of thinking. She slowly withdraw her gun and put it away, Mikoto stepped forward and peek into the van seeing how Yukino was still out of it.

"I'm sure you're not thinking of taking her home on that motorcycle when she's still out like that," Mikoto spoke. "I can take the van," Haruka replied grumpily. "Aren't you being messy, that's crime scene evident which could tied you into murdering them." Mikoto nodded at the bodies. "Take my car; she's strong enough to ride with me. There's a spare key on the keychain to Yukino's place, stay with her for the night. Don't worry about this," Mikoto padded Haruka lightly as she turned around and headed back to her car. After a few words were exchanged between her and the other woman in the car, the woman got out and followed Mikoto back.

Haruka leaned in and picked up the young doctor with ease, "Thanks." She walked pass Mikoto and the other woman, who seemed to be pretty shaken up at the scene as she was clearly clutched tightly onto the feral girl's arm. "We'll talk more tomorrow," Mikoto replied. She gives Mai's hand a light squeeze for reassurance about the situation, but Mai hid her face on Mikoto's shoulder so that she wouldn't have to see the bodies or the blood. The feral girl instructed the busty woman to wait for her by the motorcycle as she cleaned up the mess, and cleaning up by the mean of dumping the bodies along with the van into the ocean then yes Mikoto was doing a very good job.

"So much for some fresh air," Mikoto smiled warmly at the stiffened Mai. "I'm sorry if all that scared Mai," the feral girl said softly. Mai could see the sincerity in those golden orbs, even though what Mikoto just did scared her beyond believe she still feel so damn safe and secured when the girl reached out and tuck away a strand of lose hair. Mai closed her eyes automatically when Mikoto leaned forward slightly, she was waiting for a magical moment but it never come only feeling something soft pressed against her forehead instead. "Mai can stay at my place tonight, it's getting late and I don't want to drive back to the clinic since it's farther than my house. Besides, I wouldn't want Mai to catch a cold out here," Mikoto whispered into Mai's hair after she placed a chase kiss on the woman's forehead.

_Author's Notes:__ And so another chapter is done! Yes, this one is very short compared to the others… But my boss drove me over the brink of my insanity and pulled me back when he said I could get back to my cubicle. Besides, I also wanted to save the best part for next chapter, hopefully no more dead people but nothing is for sure until I start typing it down. Enjoy!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter V_

_**Notes:**__**Spikesagitta: **__I would say quite a few, not sure how many since neither Mikoto nor Yukino ever talked about it. On killing Tate, I have no clue since I don't hate him just I love Mai/Mikoto yet there he is in the middle of a nice couple. __**krugern:**__ Thank you? 'laughs' Don't you think it's weird to have a fighter pilot (from Air Force) dumping bodies to rid of evidence? 'chuckles'_

It turned out that Mikoto's place is no more than a mile or so from the dock, a lavishly expensive hotel on the top floor: the penthouse. Anyone would expect the inside of the penthouse to be well decorated with expensive items, but the place looked plain and rather simple with a sofa, a coffee table, a large television and a clock. On the table were a laptop with a few cook books, and a cell phone that was blinking nonstop. Mikoto carelessly throw the keys on the table near the books and picked up the cell phone, checking for all the missed calls and chuckled at some of them.

Mikoto managed to persuaded Mai to take a shower while she lay out some extra clothes for the busty woman, sighing before picking up the phone and make a call to someone and leave the bedroom. Mikoto waited patiently as the other line rung for a few times, flopping on the sofa Mikoto let out another sigh looking truly worn for the first time today. Mai was happy for a chance to feel the warm water washing away all of her aches and pain along with her fears and worries, somehow the feral girl managed to crept into her heart within the span of nearly just a week something that took Tate a whole year of school to do.

"Ara, ara… you're late in replying Minagi-han," a familiar Kyoto-ben accent finally answered Mikoto's call. "I hope I didn't interrupt your romantic moment with Kuga-san," Mikoto said calmly. "Ara, there's no need to be such a tease Minagi-han. My Natsuki have some business that required her attention," come a warm reply from the other end. Mai finished with her shower and put on the pajamas Mikoto left on the bed for her, and she was about to come out to say her thanks to the girl when she opened the door and overheard the exchange between Mikoto and someone else.

"So you tell me that those people were all killed in the same way within the span of one week?" Mikoto asked over the phone, she didn't noticed Mai by the bedroom's door. "You're not thinking about hiring her to become Kikukawa-han's personal guard are you?" Shizuru asked sitting up in her bed with a serious look on her face even though Mikoto wasn't there to see it. "For now, we will have to see how well Suzushiro-san adjust to a life without bloodshed. If she's unable to lay down her weapons for Yukino-chan, I will personally take care of her. There's no need to worry, but please keep an eye on Nao and keep her out of this. You know how she likes to stir trouble," Mikoto chuckled at the thought of Nao getting into a brawl. "Ara, ara… she is Natsuki's cousin after all. There's no way I can deny a request from Minagi-han since she's my business partner," Shizuru replied playful. "You're too kind Fujino-san, but please give my regards to Natsuki when she comes back." Mikoto said before bidding the woman goodnight.

Mikoto let out a yawn as she leaned back against the sofa and stretched her arms out, "All these meetings making my body ache." The feral girl stifled yet another yawn before she reached up and loosen her tie, rubbing her tired eyes Mikoto got up and headed for the kitchen grabbing a bottle of cold water and chugged it down. "I'm done with the shower, you should take one too." Mai spoke softly as she entered the kitchen. Mikoto almost choked on her water as she wasn't expecting the older woman to come in unannounced, but she recovered quickly and let out a few coughs trying to get the water to go in the right way. "Actually, I took a shower before I come to visit you otherwise I would be very stinky." Mikoto replied with a warm smile on her face. "Would Mai like some water too?" Mikoto asked holding out her half emptied bottle of water to the busty woman in front of her.

Mai took the bottle and chugged the rest of it down, "Thank you." Mikoto said nothing but just smiled at the other woman, her eyes hold onto Mai's amethyst eyes as they just stood there and stared at each other for who know how long. "Come on, it's getting late and you should get some sleep." Mikoto suddenly said as she took Mai's hand and headed for the bedroom. She tucked the older woman in bed and boldly placed a kiss on her forehead before get up and leave the room. Mikoto was planning to sleep on the sofa and let Mai sleep in her bed, there's no way she would let the woman she loved sleeping on the sofa. But before she could go, Mikoto felt the sleeve of her shirt being tugged at.

"Stay with me," Mai said quietly almost inaudible. "You're making it hard for me aren't you?" Mikoto smiled as she got down beside the bed and looked at Mai longingly. "I'm… sorry…" Mai said feeling guilty at Mikoto's words so she let go of the girl's sleeve. "It's not your fault, but I'm just afraid that I might lose control of myself if I'm to be sleeping next to you. I don't want to make a bad impression to someone I love more than life," Mikoto said as she reached out and tucked some of Mai's lose hair behind her ear. Mai unconsciously kissed the feral girl's hand just as she was pulling her hand back, this caused Mikoto to let out a hiss like she was burned by Mai's lips.

Mikoto quickly got up and went to shut the light off, this left Mai sorely disappointed as she thought the girl would responded positively by her kiss. But her disappointment and fear quickly evaporated when the bed lamp was turned on and Mikoto sit down on the edge of the bed, Mai took the hint and moved over to give the other girl some space. Mikoto lay down and Mai decided to snuggled up against the feral girl, wanting the scent of the girl as well and her warmth was Mai's excuse to snuggled up against her.

"Mai, you're making it so hard for me." Mikoto whispered as she turned to face Mai. Mai said nothing as she buried her face into Mikoto's chest and tugged at the girl's lose tie lightly, wrapping it around her fingers breathing in the faint scent of strawberry shampoo. "You're making it hot for me to sleep now," Mikoto teased as she kissed Mai's still dampening hair softly. Her comment got Mai to moved away shyly and looked up into her golden eyes, Mai tugged lightly on Mikoto's tie signaling for the feral girl propped herself up resting her head on her hand supporting her weight with her elbow while looking down at amethyst eyes.

Mai closed her eyes and pulled a little harder on Mikoto's tie, waiting nervously for the girl to descend those lips against her own. Mai had dreamt of tasting those lips for the last two nights in her sleep, and tonight is her chance in making it happened and not just in her dream. Mikoto reached out her free hand and caressed Mai's face, rubbing her pinking on the woman's earlobe before pressing her lips lightly against Mai's plump lips. The kiss was light, but Mai wanted more as she parted her lips to invite Mikoto in. Mai pushed up and somehow ended up on top of the feral girl, the kisses were still soft and light but Mai's hands quickly removed Mikoto's tie and got all the buttons on her shirt undone letting her hands touched on the girl's tone body.

"M-Mai…" Mikoto breathe heavily as Mai was already kissing down her neck and undone her pants expertly. "Ahh…" Mikoto moaned as Mai reached back up and undo the clasp of her bra. "I can't take your torturing anymore," Mikoto grunted as she roughly pushed Mai on her back and straddled the woman after removing the remaining of her clothes. Under the dim lit of the bedroom, Mai could clear make out Mikoto's firm body and flushed face and erected nipples. Mikoto licked her lips before she reached down and ripped Mai's shirt off like it was nothing, leaning down she kissed Mai roughly and bit down on the woman's lower lips hard enough that Mai let a yelp escaped her throat.

Once Mikoto stripped Mai complete, her eyes moved slowly from Mai's eyes down lingering at every inch of the woman's body causing Mai to blush profusely under Mikoto's gaze. "P-please…" Mai paused to took in a breath to steady her nerves. "Please be gentle with me…" she finished and Mikoto just smiled down at the strawberry orange top warmly. "I'll try my best not to hurt you," Mikoto replied as she leaned down and kissed Mai passionately. The sweet kiss didn't lingered as those soft lips moved down Mai's chin, neck and captured one of her nipples as a hand massaged the other one elicited a moan from the strawberry orange top parted lips. Soon Mikoto focused her attention on the other breast as her free hand traveled down south between Mai's legs, gently she slipped her fingers inside of the woman's private area.

Mai arched her back up slightly feeling Mikoto inside of her, the girl swooped her arms around Mai's back to kept her in place as she let her other hand picked up the pace. "Ahh… ahhh…" Mai moaned as Mikoto captured her lips and increased her pace. "Mmm…" Mai couldn't help but moaned into Mikoto's deep kiss, within a few minutes the world she knew burst into stars and rainbow. Her body gone limp and Mikoto slowly let her down from her high and pulled her fingers out and suck it dry, it tasted so sweet like honey. She let out another stifled yawn and rested her head on Mai's breasts listen to the older woman's heartbeat as she slowly drift into a deep sleep, and Mai tiredly pulled the sheet up to covered them up and wrapped her arms protectively around the feral girl on top of her.

They finally done the deed, and it felt so damn good too. At least Mai felt like she was really in heaven when Mikoto pushed her over the edge in just a matter of a few minutes. The feral girl cared for her, Mai knew that much and the way the girl taken care of her and spoiled her spoke volumes of how much the girl loved her. It was the first time in nearly three years did Mai had sex, and this would've been the best sex she'd ever received. What she regretted was that Mikoto wasn't her first, then again Mai isn't sure if she was Mikoto's first either since the girl was pretty good at making love to her.

_Author's Notes:__ Finally, they done it! Yes, I'm not very graphic about the sex scene, still feeling a bit uncomfy doing that scene still. Anywho, I'm sure next chapter would prolly focused more on either Nao or Yukino, not sure which. So don't think I forgot about them or cut them off. Nao would dip me in gasoline and set me on fire if I forget her 'shuddered'. Enjoy!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter VI_

_**Notes:**__ Okay, I'm confused. Since when did I said that Natsuki is related to Mikoto in anyway? They were talking about Nao… Yes, the relationship was really rushed headfirst into sex… why? I don't know, ask Mai. And yes, someone is having a Nao obsession!! Of course, there's no way I could leave her out, not unless I want to get entangled in her web._

_I wonder if she thinks I'm easy for rushing things with her, not like we really know each other that well. Did I really lose my mind or am I just sexually frustrated? _Mai's mind wondered as she lay there trying to get some sleep but her thoughts of how rushed she was to get Mikoto to have sex with her kept her from sleeping. While Mikoto was happily getting her sleep resting her head on Mai's chest, she had dreamt of this moment for five years but the real thing was way better than a dream.

Meanwhile, Haruka took the barely conscious Yukino back to the front door where a bag full of books lay, after getting the top secured and carefully get Yukino inside the apartment. The young doctor finally come to when Haruka went to put a wet town on her forehead. "Hey, sorry you intrude but you were out cold so I have to unlock the door and take you inside. Um, your friend…" Haruka paused as she flopped down onto a chair across from Yukino. "Mikoto come in time to save you from whatever else they're planning to do to you, and I came late so we talked and we traded car. So now I don't have a car to drive back," Haruka let out a chuckled of her own lie. "I'm sure they just want to extort money out of her again," Yukino nodded looking quite serious. "This happened over a dozen times already, I wonder why they would think that Mikoto and I are related in anyway." Yukino sighed leaning back against the chair.

"You two seemed really close," Haruka tried not to pry but she really wanted to know the true relation between the two. "Yes, I've known her since she was born. She's a strong person and her family is really strict on her, pushing her over a normal person's limit. She's strong but have a good nature, and I think I spent so much time with her that people starting to think that we're related." Yukino giggled at the thought. "She's pretty nice and a bit too trusty if you ask me, letting me take you home when we only meet for the first time today." Haruka said letting out a throaty laugh. "It's late, so I'm going to catch a taxi and head home. Make sure to lock your door, I'll see you tomorrow." Haruka inhaled and got up leaving Yukino there.

"Thank you for coming for me," Yukino said as she walked out with Haruka. "It would be bad if you're not home when I pick you up for lunch tomorrow, now won't it?" Haruka laughed genuinely. As soon as she heard Yukino locking the door, Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out a carton of Marborol. She took one out and lit it with a lighter, taking a long drag out of it before releasing a puff of smoke into the night's air. "Guess I just lost a chunk of money, can't kill the brat when my Yukino was being well taken care of like that." Haruka murmured taking another drag out of the cigarette. "Oh shit, I'm so fucking hungry." Haruka growled as her stomach rumbled telling her it needed some food. "Wonder if any place still open at eleven at night," Haruka pondered as she crossed the quiet street. She found a vending machine and bought some junk foods before walking back to her tiny apartment, which was only looking across from Yukino's place.

By morning, Mai was still soundly asleep but Mikoto was already up and having guests visiting. Presently, there were Nao looking tired and having a hangover, a frowning Yukino and an irritated Haruka, a tea-drinking Shizuru, a pissy Natsuki, a happy Reito and his moody pregnant wife. Mikoto sitting in her own chair comfortably while the maids served drinks and munchies to the guests, dressing in black slacks and tucked white shirt minus the tie as she nodded at the maids thankfully.

"Yo, why I have to be here? This look like a damn business function," Nao said rubbing her temple and stifled a yawn. "Stop bitching you little brat," Natsuki smacked the red head on the back of her head pretty hard. "Ow, what the fuck?! You didn't have to smack me, dog." Nao raised her voice. "Guys…" Yukino tried to calm the two women. "Ara, ara…" Shizuru mused but didn't do anything to stop the escalating shouting match between the cousins. "I'm not drunk, yet I'm getting a headache from you two already." Mikoto said calmly as she rested her head on the palm of her hand that's resting on the armchair. Her words caused all noises to went dead immediately, and Reito just smiled while rubbing his wife's tummy gently.

"This will be a family meeting," Mikoto started. "I'm not part of this family," Natsuki grumbled. "You're Nao's cousin, so consider yourself as one. Besides that, Funjino-san and I are in a partnership also. Moving on, I would like to introduce everyone to Suzushiro Haruka-san. She will be helping Yukino-chan out and she can be a good addition to you, Natsuki-san." Mikoto smiled warmly and Natsuki knew immediately what the blonde was made out of. "I don't remember agreeing to anything," Haruka said grumpily as she thought that she would be having lunch alone with Yukino, not being stuck here with all these crazy people. "Remember what we discuss last night Suzushiro-san," Mikoto said with a half-smile. The only time she shown that smile of hers was when she just bluntly blackmailed the person she's talking to in front of everyone and no one knew except for the person she's talking to.

"Fine," Haruka murmured under her breath. "Good," Mikoto smiled warmly yet again. "Oh, how is she?" Yukino suddenly remembered about Mai. "She's still sleeping," Mikoto nodded giving her best friend a very warm smile. "Oh, did you do this and that to her?" Nao grinned at her friend. "Hmm… I think I might have taking it too fast for her," Mikoto replied thoughtfully. "Mikoto-chan, you didn't…" Yukino trailed off as a light blush braced her cheeks. "Mm," Mikoto nodded to confirm to the other girl that she indeed did what Yukino didn't followed through when she asked her question.

"Mikoto, doesn't your service ended when your two months of vacation end?" Reito finally asked his cousin. "Oh yes, I've completely forgotten about that." Mikoto answered looking slightly wide-eyed. "Man, you're just losing kid." Nao said before laughing loudly at the feral girl. "Shut up spider," Natsuki said as she's about to smack Nao again. "Hey, keep your hands away from my head. I need it for another date," Nao said just as her phone ring and she stepped out to take the call. "Wow, she actually going steady now?" Natsuki asked with a raised brow. "I doubt it," Yukino said with her arms crossed leaning into Haruka slightly.

When Mai got up, the room was empty and Mikoto was nowhere around. It seemed that not even a soul as in the penthouse, the time was past three in the afternoon and Mikoto walked her guests out and bid them goodbye. Mai felt refreshed and light, and she noticed a set of new clothes were place on the empty side of the bed. She took it and put them on, the undergarments seemed to be her size and the clothes fit her nicely causing Mai to wonder if Mikoto had had other women in her room to have spare clothes in this size.

"Good afternoon, I hope you have a good night rest." Mikoto smiled as she opened the door to her room and found Mai sitting on the bed in the new outfit she picked out for the older woman. "I did, thank you. Um… about last night…" Mai paused feeling the pulses beating against her ears. "Are you regretting?" Mikoto asked gently. "No," Mai shook her head. "Well, a little…" Mai rephrased herself. "I just feel that we kind of rushed things a little too fast, that and I haven't have… you know…" Mai said looking down at her hands because she didn't dare to look into those golden eyes fearing the feral girl might be angry with her.

"Mai," Mikoto said softly reaching out and tilted Mai's chin upward so they would look into each other's eyes. "Don't blame yourself, I could've stopped you but I didn't. So I'm at fault as much as you are," Mikoto smiled a gentle smile at the older woman. "Either way, it's a bit awkward to suggest this after what we did last night." Mikoto chuckled while speaking to the other woman. "How about you stay here with me, of course we'll have to move back to my house so that you will get your own room. Let's take it slow or am I suggesting a bad idea?" Mikoto laughed as she could no longer contain her chuckling of her own suggestion. "No, it's not a bad idea at all. In fact, I would like that very much." Mai blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hello, I'm Minagi Mikoto, a soon to be ex-pilot fighter. I'm Reito's cousin, and an acquaintance to Fujino-san and Kuga, best friend to Nao and Yukino. Oh, and now adding Haruka-san into the group also." Mikoto grinned. "Now I'm just waiting for someone to come along and put a leash on Nao, then we would have a complete family." Mikoto chuckled yet again. "I'm Tohkiha Mai, I have a brother studying oversea with his girlfriend. I once dated a man but things didn't work out and I'm now homeless, and I knew Yukino and Natsuki back when I attended Fuuka High and graduated with them. It's very nice to meet you," Mai said with a bright smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Mai-san." Mikoto said taking the other girl's hand and held onto it lightly. "Same here," Mai blushed yet again as she looked into the girl's golden eyes that seemed to smiled at her just as the smile played out across the feral girl's face.

_Author's Notes:__ Woot, another chapter done. Geezus… this thing is stretching itself out, I so did not expected this story to be longer than four chapters. And talk about going backward, but I hope this would give me more room to work with and I need to do something about Nao/Shiho!! 'cry' This is hard when I put them on opposite end instead of putting them together at the get-go, but oh well.. more challenge and headache for moi! Hope y'all enjoy!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter VII_

_**Notes:**__** krugern: **__Oh my gawd, it's typo!! I don't catch them, only when I recheck on them after I post did I started to see them and fixed them. I'm not that diligent on doing it though, but thanks for noting it._

"You lied," the pink hair said deadpan as she was glaring at Nao. Of course, Nao had to be out with Yukino, Haruka, and her gang-banger of a cousin: Natsuki at a bar that Mikoto happened to own discussing important matter when pink haired girl run into them. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about." Nao said with a confused look on her face. Oddly, the girl really did forgot about her promise of calling the girl after all, this caused the other girl to looked extremely angry. "You're not just a liar, but you're very good a pretending too. It was a mistake to fall for you, Yuuki Nao. I hate you," the girl grabbed the glass of margarita in front of Yukino and pour the entire content on Nao's head before storming out of the bar sobbing from anger and heartbroken.

"Crazy bitch," Nao called after the girl as Natsuki handed the girl some paper towels. "You know, I'm not surprise that she's mad at you." Yukino said softly resting her elbow on the table with her palm up to rest her chin on. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Nao said glaring at the young doctor. "Do you remember the girl you hit on at my graduation?" Yukino shot Nao a devious smile as she ordered another margarita since the last one ended up on Nao's head. "I hit on at least a handful of them that day," Nao rolled her eyes. "The first girl that caught your attention and you chased after her," Yukino said ever calmly. "Oh…" Nao suddenly become very quiet and thoughtful. "Oh my fucking god!!" Nao suddenly jumped when she finally realized that the girl that dumped a glass full of ice and alcohol on her was that octopus chick she hit on five years ago. She actually did liked the girl, but being a player that she is, Nao just can't help but fooling around and she soon forgot about the girl that she talked to at least four hours each night for over a year.

"Good luck spider, you're gonna need it." Natsuki laughed taking a sip of her beer. "I can't believe I…" Nao was lost at words for the first time at the mess she's in. "Agh.. dammit, this is all Mikoto's fault!!" Nao shouted and everyone stared at her but Natsuki's icy glare caused them to looked away. "I think you should be thanking her, now you best chased after her and apologize. She seemed like a nice girl, so I'm sure she'll let you slide this time." Yukino said smiling at the red head. "Hell no," Nao protested. "You want to have a knuckle sandwich then?" Natsuki said grabbing Nao by the collar. Once in a while, the girl actually being thoughtful and considerate of other people besides her Shizuru. "Fine, I'll go. What's up your ass today?" Nao said grumpily as she pulled away from Natsuki's grip and headed out.

"You don't suppose that girl to be Tate's cousin do you?" Yukino asked looking at Natsuki. "Unfortunately, she is and Takeda seemed to be his best friend." Natsuki murmured her reply. "Things are getting complicated," Yukino said tapping her cheek thoughtfully. "Yeah, anyway Mikoto wanted me to tell you guys that she's stuck at another meeting and she wanted you two to move back home so that there's some kind of noises in the house. That and other safety reasons," Natsuki said nodding at Yukino. "So the renovation was done then? I miss that place, we used to place hide and seek there and I would always get lost." Yukino chuckled fondly at the memories of the old days.

"Bah, I'm outta here. Shizuru is calling," Natsuki grunted as she got up and left the couple behind. "Boy, is she whipped." Yukino giggled ordering yet another margarita. "She is?" Haruka finally spoke for the first time since she got there. "Oh yeah, she was a true badass way back in Junior High and into Senior High. That is until she met Fujino-san, who obviously captured her heart at first sight and really changed her. Though for better or for worst, I'm not so sure on that. She's still a gang-banger, but didn't get herself into hospital or any arrest like back in the days." Yukino said thoughtfully. _Wow, it's like everyone around her is fucked up in one way or another. Then again, my life is pretty fucked up too. _Haruka chuckled at her own thought, and this caught Yukino's attention. "What are you laughing at?" Yukino asked as her face tinted a light red shade. _Damn, she's so hot when she's drunk like this. No, dammit. Not in public place, gotta take it slow. Arg… keep it clean Haruka, _the blonde's mind yelled as Haruka stiffed slightly feeling the doctor's breathing on her.

Somewhere else at a large mansion, Mikoto was sitting in the living room waiting for her date to come down so they could go out for dinner. Mikoto was having a very long day dragging from one meeting to the next, so all she wanted right now is just to go out and have dinner with the person she loved. Her tie was laying on the couch along with her jacket, a maid had fetched her a cold towel to put on her forehead. While Mai stood in her room wrapped in just a bath towel staring at the slick black dress lay out on her bed, she knew that Mikoto hadn't put it there but one of the maids did along with her undergarments too.

"Mikoto, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Mai asked coming down and didn't noticed the towel on the girl's forehead. "Hm?" Mikoto looked over and let the towel fall when she saw Mai's figure filling out the dress perfectly. "Whoa, you look amazing…" she managed that much without saying anything else inappropriate. "T-thank you…" Mai blushed but she remembered that there's something she must ask the feral girl just to satisfy her curiosity. "Mikoto, can I ask you something?" Mai started. "Sure," Mikoto said as she got up and walked over to Mai by the stairs. "How did you get clothes of my size?" Mai asked fidgeting her fingers while looking down at the nice pump that matched with her dress. "You want to know the secret?" Mikoto teased the older girl. Mai just nodded while blushing slightly at the girl's tease, "I used to have to go on clothing and lingerie shopping with Fumi-san and Fujino-san. So I learned to tell a person's clothing size just be looking at them, it's amazing what you learn from shopping with them."

It has been roughly a month since Mai left the hospital and moved in with Mikoto, and she managed to get back on her feet with the feral girl's support. Mai now got a job as a baker at a small bakery near the clinic, where she visited Yukino and the patients there on her break. Of course, she just started last week but is happy with her job in being in the kitchen again. After three years of pain and suffering, Mai was finally able to find happiness in taking her relationship with Mikoto slowly and getting over the fact that she was once pregnant.

They went out to a small and quiet restaurant, it's a high-class and with a touch of classic look to it. The foods are authentic European, mainly Italian and the wine tasted great and expensive. Mai managed to remain quite elegant and graceful throughout the whole meal, while Mikoto spent most of the time smiling at Mai and sip on her wine from time-to-time as she didn't really eat all that much because she stopped by her cousin's place and had dinner with them at Fumi's order. The woman was getting moodier by the day, Mikoto wondered how Reito managed his wife's constant mood swing without bringing bodily harm to himself.

"Is it too much for your taste?" Mikoto asked as they left the place. "It is expensive," Mai said and the younger girl just laughed at her girlfriend's comment. "You're the first person I take here that isn't my family," Mikoto chuckled. "I'm sure you would take your girlfriend here," Mai said softly. "Well, I met a few nice girls but we don't see anything eye-to-eye at all. Then again, there's my parents trying to throw all kind of crazy rich girls at me." Mikoto said rolling her eyes and shaking her head just at the mention of her parents. "Even though they retired and all that and moved to live in England, they still wanted to meddle into my personal life. Parents can be a pain some times," the feral girl laughed as the two walked hand-in-hand down the street toward their car.

"Mai?" a familiar voice cause Mai to froze in her track as a male figure walked up to her with another one next to him. Mikoto tighten her grip on the strawberry orange top to reassure her that everything will be fine, and that small action relaxed Mai a little. "Tate," Mai said coldly without any kind of emotion for him. Mikoto didn't have to wait for Mai to say the man's name to know who he is, the information she got from Nao was enough for her to pick him out even if he changed his hair color and his name. "Hey, you looking sexy. I didn't know you dumped Tate to date a girl," a man with spiky black hair snorted looking from Mai over to Mikoto.

"Oh so now the story is that I dumped Tate?" Mai asked with a raised brow. "Is this one you made up or your mother did for you Tate?" Mai asked calmly. "Look, no one made it up. I know I did some stupid things, and I just want you back. Give me another chance?" Tate asked her. "I'm happy with where I'm at right now Tate, and I don't want to go back to the way we were over three years ago. It's too late Tate," Mai said shaking her head. "Come on, you know I didn't mean what I said," Tate said giving Mai a charming smile and Mai knew that he had a few drinks somewhere already. "No means no Tate," she said harshly glaring at him.

The other man quickly drawn a twenty-two Caliber and pointed the barrel directly at Mikoto's face, he found it odd that the girl didn't even flinch as she literally staring right at it. This really induced panic into Mai's mind, and with Mikoto letting go of her hand only sent her into even deeper panic than she already is. "How about you come back with Tate or I blow this brat's brain off?" the man smirked and the people around them scattered away quickly as they all know who he is. Being in the yukuza does have its perks, and one of them is that no one dare to call the police or say a word about anything that's happening right now.

_Author's Notes:__ Rawr!! Goodness sake, I think I'm inducing extreme mood swing on myself writing about Fumi having mood swing. Hooray for cliff-hanger!! Bleh, now I can't tell if my stomach ached from hunger or from me ingesting too much sugar or me still up at um… some times past 4am? 'laughs cynically' But I'm on a roll!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter VIII_

_**Notes:**__ Yes, it's rushed… again, I forgot to mentioned that I am very fast with my works which means things tend to be fast-pace. I'm not a very detailed person and no, I never plot or plan anything when I write._

Mikoto grabbed the gun and twisted it around getting it to point at the man's face instead, technically speaking she got the gun out of his hand and she's pointing it directly at him. She withdrawn the gun and put it away by stuffing the weapon on between the belt and her pants behind her. Turning around and did a roundhouse kick, sending him stumbling back a few feet causing Tate to took a few steps back as well.

"I've been dying to meet you in person Tate-san," Mikoto said popping her knuckles with a gleeful smile spread across her face. Without warning, Mikoto swung her right fist upward and connecting with Tate's chin knocking him back on his behind. "That, is for raising your hands against Mai." Mikoto said as she waited for the man with a blonde do and long brown sideburns to get up on his feet and get into fighting stance. Fast as lightning, she suddenly closed the gap between them and sent her left fist upward letting it connected right into his abdomen knocking the wind out of him. "This is for causing her to lost the baby," Mikoto whispered to him so that Mai wouldn't hear her. Twisting her fist slightly to create a much stronger effect before she moved her hand back letting him fall into her arm, Mikoto used Tate's weight against him effectively by suddenly pushing him away from her like a ripple affect sending him sliding a yard or more back.

"Don't move," the other man somewhere behind Mikoto. She knew right away what's going on, she had forgot that Mai was left defenseless and he's probably having something else up his sleeves. Just as she predicted, the man got a knife pressing against Mai's throat when she turned around. "I forgot that people from yakuza would be so low as to use this method in a losing fight," Mikoto said as she took the gun out and throw it on the ground between them. "I could beat you, but what's the point in wasting my energy when there's a better way of getting things done?" he laughed. "Look at you, it's pathetic for you to give up so easily for this slut." He said as she picked up the gun and pushed Mai stumbling toward Mikoto, pointing his gun at her moving figure. "No hard feeling Mai," he laughed cynically as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Mikoto shouted and her instinct to protect the other woman kicked in. She reached out and grapped Mai's hand pulling the woman down and away from the bullet's path, but it hit her right shoulder. The impact of the bullet caused the feral girl to collapsed. "Look at who's on the ground now," Tate groaned as he got up and give Mikoto a kick to the side flipping the girl off of Mai. But that was a mistake he would regret because she still got enough senses to grabbed onto his leg and caused him to fall down onto the hard ground once more, Mikoto was bleeding and in great pain but she managed to grappled Tate in her arms using him as a shield against the gun his friend trying to aim for her.

"I find this method to be useful against cowards like yourselves, though I'm not sure if you actually shoot one of your friend just to kill me." Mikoto said standing in front of Mai, who was still on the floor in shock still. "Stay down," Mikoto said calmly to Mai, and Mai lay still without any protest or a word. "Gun," Mikoto said motioning her finger to the one with the gun to hand it over. He have no choice but to hand it over, and Mikoto in turn tossed it near Mai's hands. "Pick it up and aim it, pull the trigger if you feel like you're in danger." Mikoto said and Mai picked the heavy gun up and hold it shakily pointing at the one with spiky hair. "Takeda, I'm sure the Wolf would be happy to know that you support beating woman." Mikoto continued swiftly changed her position and render Tate unconscious.

"How do you know about her?" he asked with a shocked expression stamped on his face. "It's nothing you should be concern about," Mikoto replied. "Though you should come up with an excuse to why you're looking so beat up and lost your gun," she laughed at him as his face turned pale and then red again. For an injured person, Mikoto still provoked the guy just for a few laughs. "If I kill you now, then there's no reason for me to explain to her about anything." Takeda shrugged as an evil smirk crept up to his handsome face. "Two words for you," Mikoto paused. "Bring it!" Mikoto finished as she stood there waiting for him to charge at her and he did.

Of course, Takeda isn't the average Joe either and they exchanged blows for blows. Mikoto was at a disadvantage due to her wound, but that didn't stop her from pounding at him. It really suck when the amount of blood lost starting to take a toll on you, Takeda being a man still standing and hitting strong as ever. After a while, Mikoto's consciousness starting to drift in and out and Takeda extracted his revenge on her but it was short-lived, Mikoto butt headed the guy sending him staggering. She started to control her breathing to keep her conscious there and readied for the final blow to end this. Swiftly, she was already in front of him and using all the force she got, Mikoto grabbed onto his face and forced it smash into a car parked next to them. Upon impact, the window shattered and Takeda's body gone limp. Mikoto really done it by knocking him out in just one blow, not that she cared much when she let go of him and watched his body slumped onto the pavement. Mai just sat there and watched the whole time, jaw slacked and she was still holding onto the gun but pointing at Mikoto at this point instead of the Takeda laying on the ground.

Mikoto suddenly stumbled forward, and this action got Mai out of her stage of fright and got up quickly as she could to steadied the young girl. "Thanks…" Mikoto murmured as her breathing become a bit forceful as she took the gun from Mai's hand. She unloaded the gun and managed to hold herself together as they headed to their car once more, Mai draped Mikoto's arm over her shoulder to better help the girl. "I'll drive," Mai said quietly as she helped Mikoto into the passenger seat. The other just nodded her head and handed Mai the keys, "Just take me to the clinic." "Okay, just hang in there." Mai nodded as she started the engine and pedal to the metal to rush Mikoto to the clinic and hope that there's a surgeon around.

Somewhere else, Nao run around trying to find the pink haired girl and after half an hour asking around she found the person she was looking for sitting by the steps of the shrine. The girl's shoulders were shaking lightly, an obvious sign that she's crying even though she hid her face in her hands which rested on her lap. Suddenly the player looked nervously at the girl, Nao looked like she's about to go into a panic as her eyes darted back and forth to take in the surrounding and how empty and quiet this place seemed to be.

"Look, I'm sorry about not calling you okay. I just got a lot of things to do that day," Nao said in defeat though she was lying still. "You're lying still, I saw you walking into that bar. And if you can't call, you could call the next day. This was a month ago," the pink hair said in between sobs. "Look, there's just a lot of shit going on with my friends and work too." Nao said and this was the truth since Mikoto made her running around looking into things so much that she was happy when the job was done. _That fucking girl is a slave driver, _Nao let out a grunt of disgruntle just thinking about her best friend.

"Then why did you denied of knowing me at the bar earlier?" the girl looked up with red eyes and nose. "There's no way in hell I would let them know I'm seeing someone, I would never live it down. So I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Nao said putting on her best cute face. It seemed to work as the pink hair nodded after wiping the remaining tears away, Nao strolled over and sit down next to the girl. "So remind me your name again? I meet so many people in a day that my brain frisk out," she lied because she totally forgot the girl's name. "Munakata Shiho," the pink hair smiled shyly as Nao took her hand. "Shiho-chan, that's a lovely name." Nao said charmingly placing a light kiss on the girl's hand. "What you say we go to my place for a little catch up?" Nao grinned impishly at the girl giving her a hue tint spreading steadily across her face.

Just a bit away from the young couple, another couple still in the bar drinking fresh lemonade to clear up their alcohol fogged mind. Yukino reverted back to her normal shy self, while Haruka just sip on her lemonade through a straw. Once they're done with their drinks, Yukino paid the tab and headed out with Haruka by her side scaring away any men thinking about approaching the young doctor. Just as the pass the door, Yukino's vibrated in her jacket's pocket and she fumbled trying to get it out and answer it.

"Kikukawa speaking," Yukino said calmly though she knew that there must be some kind of emergency for one of the staff at the clinic to call her this late at night. _"Kikukawa-sensei, Minagi-san just arrived with the help of Tohkiha-san…" _the person on the other end of the line trailed off and her voice sounded very shaky. "What is wrong with Minagi-san?" Yukino asked taking in a deep breath praying it's nothing major though something tell her that it is. Haruka stood next to her silently just listen to the conversation she exchanged over the phone. _"Um… she doesn't look very good, the surgeon is currently operating on her right now. She was bleeding really bad when she got in," _the other woman just broke down and cried over the phone. "Alright, I'll be right there Aoi-san." Yukino said before flipping the phone off and dragged Haruka away with her in a hurry.

The operation took about a near eight hours, the bullet lodged itself between Mikoto's shoulder blade and one of the ribs. The massive blood lost before arriving to the clinic sent her into shock and now she is currently in intensive care unit with tubs and wires on her. Mai stayed through it all and she looked like a mess, blaming herself for what happened to Mikoto as Yukino tried her best to comfort her friend that it would happened sooner or later since there are a lot of people out there wanted Mikoto dead. Haruka said nothing as she just listened, this isn't something she's used to and comforting people isn't her thing either.

"Chie, how is she?" Yukino asked seeing a doctor coming out from the ICU. "I'm amazed that she still conscious when she got here," the young surgeon said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Tohkiha-san, how long was she like that before she got here?" Chie turned her attention to the strawberry orange top woman sitting there. "I think it's about a near one hour, Takeda-san shot her but she was trying to protect me. She fought him off and knocked him unconscious before we rushed here," Mai said as her as she broken down completely and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Aoi-chan, call Natsuki here now." Yukino said calmly though she's pretty upset to know an underling of Natsuki nearly killed her best friend. "But…" the young nurse protested knowing the tantrum the blue hair would throw if waking up this early in the morning. "Just tell her that it's important matter regarding of the business between her Shizuru and Mikoto," Yukino looked at the nurse sternly sending the girl to retreat quickly and do as she asked.

"You're getting scary," Chie said softly. "What's the stats on her?" Yukino said rubbing her forehead lightly. "It seemed that the major amount of blood lost caused her to slip into a coma, we're estimating from a few days to a few weeks. Worst case would be a few months, should we notify her parents?" Chie asked the young doctor. "No, don't bother. She would be upset if we do," Yukino murmured. "Mai-chan, go home and get some sleep. If not, at least take a shower and freshen up. For Mikoto's sake," Yukino said mentioning Mikoto because she knew that Mai will not argue and just do whatever Yukino asked and it worked. "I'm going out for some coffee," Haruka excused herself right after Mai left.

Of course, Haruka only smoked but never touched coffee. She used the satellite to track down the location that Takeda is at, sleeping in his lavish apartment. There's only one thing in her mind right now, and it's the instinct to kill whoever is a threat to her new family. _I really am starting to like this psychotic group of people that I'm starting to see them as my family. God, I'm losing my mind…_ Haruka shook her head lightly at the thought just before she put the helmet on and rode away on her new Honda 1100RR, Mikoto got it for her just a few days ago saying something about wrecking her other bike in an accident.

_Author's Notes:__ Yeah! Somehow I'm starting to feel bored about working on this now, but if I stop it will never be complete and I hate reading incomplete work. So I shall try my best to complete this piece before I totally bored myself to death trying to come up with something for this. lol… Hope y'all enjoy!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter IX_

_**Notes:**__ my heart is an icebox: 'laughs' are you sure you want to help me? I hope you're serious on that. Anyway, my mind isn't all here with me err… it never was here with me in the first place! 'laughs cynically'_

Sleep was cut short when Takeda amazingly hit the floor with the mattress somehow managed to land on top of him. He groaned, crawling out from under it cursing in the process but it all died out when a muzzle of a silencer touched his forehead. His green eyes shown fright as it traveled up the gun to a black glove covered hand, the loose black jacket, and finally stopped at the tousle blonde hair with piercing purple eyes staring at him. Those eyes show nothing but hostile against him, Takeda felt his blood run cold as he was only half-way out from under the mattress.

"What say we take a trip to the hospital?" the tall blonde woman spoke. "There's someone that you should meet," she continued as her voice remained flat and emotionless. Before Takeda could protest, he felt stunned and everything around him went pitch black. It turned out Haruka used the gun she found in his room when she broke in; butting the handle on the back of his head to knock him out instead of wasting her times in listen to him trying convinced her on sparing his life or whatever. She throw him over her shoulder and walked out, leaving the door wide opened since no one seemed to be around this place.

Using his car, Haruka shoved the unconscious Takeda into the trunk and cuffed his hands behind him before she got into the driver seat and drove out of the private basement garage in the slick Honda Civic. Of course, this isn't under anyone's order that she did what she did; Haruka did this because she wanted to punish whoever caused her lovely doctor to be so upset. The girl worked whenever she wanted to, and now she's hired by Mikoto to look after Yukino which probably the one job she would never dreamt of having. Of course, Yukino was always polite and very kind to Haruka and everyone else she met. Life just doesn't get any better for Haruka, being with the girl she loved was the best thing that had ever happened to the tough assassin.

Sitting in her office, the young doctor donning her lab coat waiting patiently for the one person she wanted to talk to arrive. Obviously, Mai was in ICU talking to a comatose Mikoto, and Nao is sitting in Yukino's office with her new fling Shiho, yawning from lack of sleep due to too much actions between the sheets. Shiho didn't have a clue why she's there just stifled a yawn and rested her head on Nao's shoulder, while their finger interlaced with one another comfortably.

"What is it that's so important that I have to come this early?" Natsuki asked storming into the room and jolted the two sleepy women from their comfortable position. "You might want to sit down," Yukino said resting her chin on her laced fingers while her elbows resting firmly on her desk. "Ara, Suzushiro-han… what is it that you're dragging?" Shizuru asked from outside the office. The woman sounded as calm as usual while the wolf was easily worked up as usual also. Before anyone could figured out what was going on outside, someone plowed through and went smack into Yukino's desk sending most of the things on her desk out of its place just a centimeter or so.

"Ow, fucking son of a…" Takeda groaned as the strong impact seemed to pull him out from unconsciousness. "Takeda? Why are you in cuffs?" Natsuki asked. "I brought him here, because he's in this as much as everyone else." Haruka said as she entered the room with Shizuru behind her. "Shit, Mikoto said nothing about you being a cop." Natsuki growled. "I'm no cop, just a bodyguard and he's posing a threat to the person I'm guarding." Haruka said coldly. "What do you mean?" Shizuru interrupted them.

"I can answer that," Yukino spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Haruka-chan, if you please." Yukino nodded at the blonde and she closed the door and locked it. "Let me be frank and went straight to the point, Mikoto is currently in a coma and we're not sure when she will wake up." Yukino paused and a few gasp ensued. "Now for a recap on what caused her to be in a coma," she paused again looking at Shiho and Nao. "Shiho-chan, I would assume that you're not all that close to your cousin: Yuuichi Tate correct?" "No, his mother drives me insane since he's the only child, she would try to set us up since we're second cousins. She thinks her son was made of gold, but he'd been doing things behind her back and she didn't even know it. God, just talking about them make my skin crawls," Shiho said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Then this will not harm your relationship with Nao," Yukino nodded as she stood up. "As most of us know, Mikoto found Mai-san in bad shape and brought her here. We know that Mikoto adored Mai-san when she first set eyes on her five years ago at Fuuka High's graduation, obviously her kindness moved Mai-san's heart as they started dating just recently. Of course, Mikoto, Nao and I knew of Mai-san's past and I would assume that Fujino-san and Natsuki here knew of it as well. Now back to the current situation," she paused again before turning away from the others and looked out at the windows behind her.

"They went out on a dinner date last night, unexpectedly run into Tate and his friend here when they left the restaurant. Tate said something about wanting Mai-san back and she refused, this is when Takeda-san pointed a gun at Mikoto threaten Mai-san with force." Yukino said letting out a heavy sigh as she controlled her voice to stay calm. "Of course, Mikoto isn't the kind of person that's easily scared when threaten. Things went from bad to worst when Takeda-san decided to kill Mai-san after Mikoto beaten Tate-san up; reacting on instinct Mikoto stepped into the path of the bullet and saved Mai-san. She managed to fight off both men with that wound before asking Mai-san to take her here. With all that being said," she paused again to take in a deep breath and steadied her voice before continuing on. "I will not allow anyone who hurt Mikoto to go unpunished…" Yukino said firmly.

Everyone could only look at her and gasped slightly at her tone of voice, Yukino was never this commanding or angry like she is now. Of course, Haruka find this aspect of the young doctor to be very adorable but she'll never admit that to anyone, not even to herself. Takeda leaned against the desk silently praying for mercy as Yukino finished her statement, the whole time Natsuki was giving him her famous 'Death Glare' and that got him sweating badly.

Meanwhile in the ICU, Mai sit quietly by Mikoto's bed listen to the beeping sound from one of the monitors that monitoring Mikoto's heart rate. She took the girl's hand within her own and pressed it against her forehead, "Did you know Mikoto, that the only thing I remember of you was those lovely golden eyes of yours staring into the depth of my soul on graduation day." Mai place a kiss on the hand and rested it against her cheek, trying to recall the event of that day.

"You know, I was born with a rare disease as my parents told me throughout my childhood. It's not like I'm colorblind, but I sometimes have a hard time making out people's face. It doesn't always happen though; the symptom seemed to come and goes like the flu. And on graduation day, I was pretty stressed out from all the preparation that everyone in my range of vision was just a blur to me. In that blurry crowd, I saw a pair of beautiful golden eyes looking at me and I felt like those eyes just pierced through the darkest corner of my soul and lit it up with unknown feelings." Mai smiled as tears started forming around her pretty amethyst eyes. "Of course, I could only make out the color of your eyes but I didn't have enough time to try and make out your face when Tate comes up to me. Oddly, he's just a blur that day when he would usually stand out even when everyone else around me looked like a blur." Mai laughed through her tears.

"Please come back Mikoto, there's so much I wanted to talk to you about. I want to know more about you," Mai started sobbing badly again. "I want to know what you like to eat, because I want to be able to make dinner for you when you come home late from work. I want go to the beach with you on our day off, just us or with everyone else. I want to go on a picnic with Mikoto and talk about anything and nothing at all, because I am happy just to be with you. So please come back," Mai said in between sobs as her tears dropped onto Mikoto's hand but the other girl stayed asleep still.

Back at the office, everyone seemed to have a gloomy look on their face. "Wait, where's the big chest woman?" Nao asked perking her head up remembering that the strawberry orange top isn't in the room. "She's with Mikoto in the ICU," Yukino replied. "What are we going to do with him?" Shiho asked looking at Takeda. "We follow the code of the Wolf," Natsuki said coldly glaring at Takeda still. "I don't want his blood on the floor of this clinic," Yukino said firmly. "Don't worry, he'll be staying at the warehouse by the docks until Mikoto come around. For now, his life will be spared but will not go unpunished." Natsuki said pulling Takeda up by his shirt and dragged him out with Shizuru trailing right behind them.

"What should we do about that Tate guy?" Haruka asked. "Nao and Shiho will have to keep an eye on him, until Mikoto woke up. We will do nothing to him, but I am worry about Mai-san's state of mind." Yukino said softly. "I think just let her be with Minagi, it might help bring her out of the comatose state faster. Though only time will tell," Haruka said taking in a deep breath. So Nao and Shiho politely took their leave, Yukino slumped down on her chair looking truly exhausted as she has yet to get any shuteyes the whole night.

"You should go home and get some rest," Haruka said softly. "I can't, not when I know that Mikoto is fighting Death." Yukino whispered. "Then come here, you can use my shoulder and get a little rest that way." Haruka said as she padded on the cushioned bench she's sitting on. Yukino blushed at the other woman's bold statement, but she moved over and sits down resting her head on the shoulder that Haruka offered to her. "Thank you," she whispered as sleep swept her away. "No problem," Haruka murmured resting her head on the young doctor's head and drift off to sleep too. It had been a very exhausting night, and they gladly welcome some sleep while leaning on each other for support and hoped for the best for Mikoto and Mai.

_Author's Notes:__ Rawr!!! I really shouldn't even update this chapter today at all, since I did two yesterday. Oh well…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter X_

_**Notes:**__ Um… okay, I get a lot of the KashiMashi thing… Let me clear it up, technically speaking it is very similar to the girl in that series (whom I totally forgot her name). This is actually isn't a disease but more like a strange symptom that Mai seemed to have, it is more like a blindness of the sight when she get stressed out. I'm going to assume that Takumi would also suffered it too along with a heart condition, though lucky him that his girlfriend: Akira is there to keep him from being stressed out with school. Mai actually suffer from colorblind acuteness (fyi: women tend to pass this gene onto their son(s), but they usually don't experience color blindness only men get to experience colorblindness), which bring to that there are certain color that she can't distinct (guess what color it is)._

Two months quickly gone by and Mikoto has yet to woke from her slumber, Mai diligently stayed by her side as soon as she got out of work. The woman practically live in the clinic, she talked to Mikoto everyday about her day at work and the people she interact with that day. Poor Takeda would be beaten half-death each day only to get treated so that he would survive the next beating, Shiho would asked Natsuki to took pity on him by giving him a two days weekend to recover from his wounds and the biker agreed to the term.

Of course, the first thing Natsuki did after giving Takeda a good beating was to went off and find Tate. She found him at one of the bars Mikoto happened to own, and an all-out brawl started with the biker being unbelievably strong and very pissed. They trashed the place and Natsuki ended up throwing Tate out, she left enough money to cover the damage before heading out to give Tate one last warning to stay away from Mai or his mother will find his corpse in Tokyo Bay. Tate was as usual, drunk and didn't remember jack about her warning.

"Ahh… Shit, I can't deal with this anymore…" Nao wined like a kid once the meeting was over. "Since Mikoto was out of commission and Yukino is busy at the clinic, you have no choice but to sit in for Mikoto. Mikoto trusted you enough to let you take over her position in emergency time like this," Reito said giving Nao pad on the head. "I think she just want to kill me sooner, all these damn meetings consisted of nothing but those damn bastards wanting things that's irrelevant to the company's future. I just don't get how she managed to deal with them," Nao let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sure Mikoto will wake up soon, though I'm not sure if your hair will remain that color or turned white before then. It's pretty stressful being the Chairperson/CEO isn't it?" Reito give her a warm smile. "Shut up, I'm going home." Nao said as she stomp away fuming mad at the man's cool demeanor.

"Haruka-chan, smoking isn't good for your health." Yukino scolded the blonde as she walked out into the backyard of the large mansion. "I smoke to release the stress of the day's workload, it's not like I'm chain-smoking." Haruka replied before taking another drag out of the burning cigarette. "If I ask you to quit smoking, you won't do it then?" Yukino asked in a rather innocent voice. "Hm? Do I get some kind of reward for not smoking?" Haruka asked without thinking. "Hmm…" Yukino looked thoughtful. "It will be a secret then," Yukino said with a cute impish smile. This made Haruka wonder if she should stop smoking for just one day to see what kind of reward Yukino will give her, though she wondered if it's something worthwhile or just a lie the young doctor made up to get her to quit smoking. Haruka took one final drag of the dying cigarette before putting it out, "Deal."

"Nao-chan, dinner is ready." Shiho called from the kitchen. "Just five more minutes," Nao called back from the living room. The laptop screen reflected against her frameless glasses, the girl was practically neck-deep with so many electronic documents that she had to read before the week's end that she cursed her luck for ever befriending the comatose girl. "_Nao-chan_, dinner now." Shiho said standing by the doorway that lead into the kitchen in a nice pale pink dress and white apron in front of it. "Just five more minutes, I'm almost through with this file." Nao said without giving much attention to the other girl. "I spend enough time making dinner for us, so we'll have dinner right now. Work can wait later," Shiho said as she got Nao by the ear and adamantly dragging the other girl with her into the kitchen to have dinner.

"Honestly," Shiho sighed as they sit in their living room and Nao was back at staring at the laptop screen once more. "I can't help it, with Mikoto the way she is. There's no one to take care of the company but me, her parents retired already and she put me as her personal secretary. It's my job to keep things run smoothly when she isn't around to attend the meetings, though I never really done any of those until now." Nao said as she turned to look at Shiho with sincere forest eyes. "I'm sure that she will come back to us," Shiho said as she leaned in and captured Nao's soft lips. Soon the laptop lay forgotten as the couple was nowhere in sight.

At the clinic, Mai was by Mikoto's bedside holding firmly onto the girl's hand as she did for the last two months. "Mikoto, what do you want to do when you wake up from your sleep?" Mai asked the sleeping girl softly. "Maybe we should go on a long walk to stretch those muscles, and I will cook whatever you wanted to eat afterward. Then maybe we will go outside and watch the night sky together," Mai started sobbing again. It become like a ritual now, visiting the girl and talking about the future and finally breaking down into uncontrollable sobbing.

The door click opened and closed, Natsuki dressing in her leather suit holding onto her helmet with her right hand. "Yo, how is she?" the biker asked. "Still the same," Mai answered wiping her tears away and forced a smile on her face. "Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll take over for you," Natsuki said to her long time friend. "No, I'm fine. You should be home with Shizuru-san, life is short and there's no telling when you'll die. So spend it with the person you love," Mai smiled but tears started to flow down her face yet again. "You're right, but let's talk for a little bit. Mikoto would like to hear us talking about our days, that would really let her know more about you. Of course, there are things about her that you should know too." Natsuki smiled as she pulled up a chair and sit down next to Mai.

"I remember how you would have such a hard time telling any shade of yellow from gray, and when you're stressed out you're pretty much blind. I always wondered how you managed to keep yourself from being stressed out though, but when I noticed how cooking really relaxed you…" Natsuki trailed off. "I was glad that your symptom won't occur so often that it would cause serious problem to your grades. Then again, I need you to help me study so I really can't afford to have to gone blind on me most of the times." Natsuki shoot a nervous laugh while scratching her head innocently enough that Mai couldn't help but smiled a little at her friend.

"I think Takumi was lucky that he didn't get the color blindness gene, but the heart condition and the acute blindness were bad enough for him anyway. He's a good boy and managed to get a scholarship from abroad, and his heart operation was a success too." Mai sniffled a little from those old memories. "Did you know that Mikoto kicked my butt when I was out and about during my first year at Fuuka High? She was this scrawny rich looking kid, and Nao thought it would be fun to pickpocket her. It was the first time I come back to the dorm with a dislocated shoulder, and Nao wasn't lucky because her mom caught us fighting with Mikoto. Somehow she talked Nao's mom to not punish the spider, and she offered to treat her illness if she sent Nao into military school. Saying that she needed some tough disciplinary, Nao's mother thought it was a good idea but she didn't pay attention to the part where Mikoto will have her admit into Japan's best hospital to treat her illness. Nao was bitching about it at first, but somehow changed her mind and ended up becoming good friend with Mikoto. Now the brat is living a good life and her mother well-taking care of because of Mikoto," Natsuki laughed.

"Of course, Nao's mother is currently living comfortably in a beach house Okinawa. That stupid spider never be specific as to where in Okinawa though," Natsuki said with a disgruntle look on her face. "If you think Shizuru was popular, you should see Mikoto when she graduated from military academy. I was there because Nao dragged me along with her," Natsuki said with a shaking fist in front of her. "Anyway, she was popular from the young to the old. Her popularity isn't the same as Shizuru though, she was popular because of her kindness and ability to gain the trust of people around her while Shizuru is more about her physical appearance. The girl practically get at least over a thousand love letters and proposal letters each day after her graduation." Natsuki laughed remembering the frowning Mikoto staring at the pile of mails on the table in front of her when Natsuki came to visit with Shizuru for business discussion.

"Nat… Natsuki, you really like to embarrass other people don't you? I should expect that much from you since you've been with Fujino-san for a few years now," Mikoto spoke weakly and that made the women jumped in surprise. "Mikoto!!" Mai cried out as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Ahh… M-Mai… I'm bleeding…" Mikoto grunted feeling pain shooting up from her shoulder. "Kiddo, I see you're back to the land of the living." Natsuki said with a grin on her face. "Did Fujino-san kicked you out of the house for sneaking mayo in the house again?" Mikoto asked once Mai released her. "Idiot! Of course not!" Natsuki raised her voice looking clearly embarrassed. "Bingo," Mikoto chuckled. "Pff.. anyway, I'm going home now that you awake. I'll drop by with Shizuru tomorrow then," Natsuki waved and left quickly since she wanted Mai to have some alone time with Mikoto.

"Mai, when I'm better…" Mikoto paused. "Would you like to go out with me?" Mikoto asked at last. "Yes," Mai nodded with a smile and more tears run down her face but this time it's happy tears. "Don't cry," Mikoto said as she weakly reached up and wiped the tears away. "Go home and get some good night rest, I think I'll go back to sleep again." Mikoto said as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep immediately. Mai nodded and gathered her things and went home, happy that Mikoto is alive and couldn't wait to let Yukino and Haruka know of the news.

"Suzushiro-san, I'm awake now and I need to discuss something with you. I'll see you later then," Mikoto said over the phone that Chie loaned to her. "Chie-san, help me change out of this and to the office." Mikoto said softly handing the phone back to Chie. "Sure thing boss," Chie said with a bright smile. "Of course, I get to go home after that right?" the young surgeon asked. "Yes, give Aoi-san my regards too." Mikoto nodded as Chie helped her get into her shirts. "Of course," Chie grinned.

"I'll take it from here," the blonde woman said standing by the door to the office. "Sure, just make sure you put her back in bed when you leave." Chie said with a mischievous smile before leaving the two women alone. "Can you do a sloppy job? I don't want it to be clean because the cops will suspect it to be from the pros, instead I want it to look like rival shooting or maybe random. You have the right to refuse though," Mikoto said weakly. "I'm fine with it, but this will be my last job if you don't mind me quitting. I want to start fresh, because she's important to me and if I keep this job I will only put her in even more danger than she already is." Haruka said bluntly. "That's just find, your official duty with us is being her bodyguard anyway. But don't do it just yet, you can do it once they let him go." Mikoto said with a serious look on her face though it's more likely because of the wound. "Got it," Haruka nodded and helped Mikoto back to her bed before leaving the clinic.

_One last time huh? Guess I should really make it look good as a final farewell to my old life then,_ Haruka thought to herself as she mounted her bike and put her helmet on. Though she have to admit that Mikoto isn't as innocent as she looked, the girl was really cunning and planned out pretty much everything. _As expected of an ex-military, being logic and strategic. She's not a rookie but I bet her ranking pretty high, it be higher if she stayed though. _"You're very cunning Minagi Mikoto," Haruka murmured to herself as a smirk spread across her face as she turned into the driveway of the large mansion and noticed another car there and she knew that Mai is back.

_Author's Notes:__ Quicky: I don't have the acute blindness like Mai, but I actually have experienced acute deafness from time-to-time. Went to ear doctor to check it and my hearing is fine, but sometimes people would scream my name standing like two feet in front of me and I couldn't hear them at all. It's really annoying when your teacher is explaining things to you and you suddenly gone deaf for like 2-5mins. and no, it's not a known symptom or even in the book of science.  **ice box:** I'm looking for entertainment or some kind of amusement to be exact 'laughs'. This chapter chould explain about Mai's little blurred vision during her graduation day at Fuuka High. Anyway, I might not be updating for a few days, all depends on how much brain cells I have left 'laughs'. Hopefully my brain doesn't decided to take a vacation before this story finish! Gambatte!!! Hope y'all enjoy!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XI_

_Notes:__ Unfortunately, I can't make my acute deafness come when I needed it the most. Should I end this story? Do you think this will be the last chapter? 'laughs' I don't know… 'went off to look for the casts to ask when the story will end'._

"Tate-san, you mean you tell me that your son: Yuuichi-san is a hard worker and will make a great addition to one of our retail companies?" Mikoto said sitting behind her mahogany desk in her distinct black suit. "Y-yes," the man looking exactly like Yuuichi Tate replied nervously. They're like splitting image, though this man carried far more wrinkles and gray hair instead of blond like the younger version of him. "I have no interest in your request Tate-san," Mikoto started and the man looked down at the ground guiltily. "However, you've been very loyal to our business for many years and I will see to it that your loyalty doesn't go unjust." Mikoto continued as she leaned forward slightly to rest her elbows on the desk before she rested her chin on her entwined fingers. The man's face lit up at her change of tone, but only for a few seconds until he noticed her gaze turned cold and returned to its normal blank stares.

"However, I will have my personal secretary interview him before I will see him to judge how he will fare against the job you think he deserves. If you tell him to send in his application, I will call to HR and tell them to forward it directly to my secretary." Mikoto said calmly with a warm smile on her face. "Yes ma'am, if you excuse me." Tate Yuuta bowed at the feral girl and left the large office.

"You're going to let that bastard working here?" Nao asked stepping out from behind the book shelf a few feet from Mikoto's desk. It worked as a door leading to a secret room next door, mainly used when Mikoto had to stay overnight to get things done which is rarely nowadays. "What do you think?" Mikoto asked as she narrowed her eyes at Nao, sending chills down the red head's spine. "Should I accidentally spill hot coffee on him?" Nao smirked at the other girl's scary gaze. "Do as you please," Mikoto answered dryly and didn't even bother to talk the red head out of it like she usually would.

It has only be merely two weeks since Mikoto come out of her coma, she had gone back to work and relief Nao of her duty and things went back to normal, almost. Takeda hasn't got anymore beating since, and it is something that scared him because Natsuki ordered one of the underlings to fetch a doctor to make sure that he's in good health. Of course, the wolf doesn't do it out of kindness but out of Mikoto's request.

The door to the warehouse slide open slowly by two men in black suit, Takeda could feel fear rising within him. "Release him," Natsuki ordered the two men and they obeyed her command. "Boss," Takeda started once he was released from his chains. "From this day on, you no lone belong to the Wolf Clan." Natsuki said coldly as her glare send chills down his spine. "That is the punishment you reap for breaking one of the rules: never lay a finger on a woman." "But Boss…" Takeda tried to defend himself. "I will hear none of your excuses," the girl said sternly and dangerously at the same time.

"Of course, you still owe her a bullet…" Natsuki smirked pointing over at Mikoto a little behind her. "Well, my wound has yet to be fully healed. What we say that we have a bet? If you beat be in a hand-to-hand combat, I will gladly let you ago. Since my right hand is still weak, I will take you on with one hand and even give you three chances to strike me down. After three strikes, I will go all out on you. So be sure to defeat within three strikes," Mikoto said with an innocent smile on her face. Her words caused Takeda to burn with rage, clenching his hands into fists as his jaw seemed to be wired shut. "I will kill you," Takeda said with gritted teeth as he dove in for his first strike.

Natsuki and her underlings moved aside to get out of Takeda's raging path, though Natsuki feared to be in Mikoto's path instead of her ex-member. He aimed for her face but somehow missed; Mikoto clearly read his move beforehand and got out of the way just in time. He quickly leaped up in the air to do a round-house kick, but Mikoto calmly twirled herself and moved out of the attack range in less than a second. Completely pissed, Takeda twisted his torso lightly to get a momentum and moved his heel a little before bringing his other foot up to a one thirty-five degree angel and brought it down on Mikoto at full force. Mikoto moved back slightly and he only managed to clipped his foot against her lose tie that flow lightly with the breeze that managed to come inside of the warehouse.

Like a snake, Mikoto's hand extended and grip tightly onto Takeda's throat so fast that no one saw it coming. "You lost the fight when you lose your cool, but give my regards to Tate Yuuichi for me." Mikoto murmured as she put more pressure on her thumb against his Adam apple. She butthead him once before letting go of him, Takeda stumbled backward and soon turned tail and run for his life.

"You sure it's okay to let him go like that?" Natsuki asked with a confused look on her face. "Why not?" Mikoto asked. "What do you mean 'Why not?'? He nearly killed you, that's why not." Natsuki raised her voice as a vein seems to be protruded from her forehead. "I'm in good mood, so there's no point in killing him when I'm still alive. Come on guys, let's go eat some sushi." Mikoto said with a friendlier smile and the two men nodded as they too smiled at her. "Damn it, I just can't win against you." Natsuki groaned as she too followed Mikoto out. "And you never win against Fujino-san," Mikoto laughed whole-heartedly. "Shut up!" Natsuki growled as the door slowly closed by the men in the black suit.

"Where have you been?" Tate asked his friend as they sit down at the counter of a bar. "Two beers," Takeda called to the bartender and ignored his friend's question for a moment. "Come on, you know I got your back like you got mine man." Yuuichi said punching Takeda's shoulder lightly. "Well, Boss was fucking pissed when she found out about our little rumble. Obviously, that brat ain't someone we should be messing with and I forgot about the rules that night. Now I'm just nobody again," Takeda said in a low tone as she chugged down a bottle of beer like drinking water. "You mean that brat is still alive?" the blonde haired look shocked. "Yeah, she said to give you her regards. It means that watch your back or you're fucked in street language. The sounds of someone talking distracted their attention, because of the owner of the voice that really made Takeda and Yuuichi turned around to see who it was.

"Mai-san, you're glowing with happiness." Shiho said with a giggle as she and Nao sit down next to Mai, Yukino and Haruka. "…" Mai could only blush at the younger woman's comment. "Of course, she's been dating Koto since last week. Though they looked like they've been together forever," Nao said haughtily. "Yeah, but why are you the one that's saying it?" Haruka interrupted the red head. "Come on you two, we're supposed to be celebrating Mai-san's new life." Yukino acted as the peacemaker between the two head strong women as Shiho just nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, sure whatever..." Nao said grumpily as Haruka leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is like a bachelorette party," Shiho smiled nervously and Mai turned a shade darker on red from embarrassment.

At a glance, Haruka, Nao and Shiho noticed Yuuichi and Takeda at the bar right away, but they ignored the men and just hope for the best. Though Nao wouldn't mind a little brawl since her life had been rather good since Shiho decided the put a short leash around her neck, not that she minded much and she still flirt but never cheated on the octopus girl because she really cared about the girl's feelings. Haruka didn't care for either way, but she doesn't want to have to use her gun in front of Yukino if possible as the woman would always carried her gun with her hidden behind her loose jacket.

"Damn them, I'm going to fucking kill them. I will kill her slowly, especially _her_…" Yuuichi Tate said as he ordered a shot and drank it down in one gulp. Takeda could tell that his friend is losing his mind, not because his ex-girlfriend is dating someone else. But he's pissed because his ex-girlfriend is happy and he's still miserable, he wanted her to be just as miserable as him, no a million times of his misery. That's the reason why he woe her in the first place, because she was Fuuka High's sunshine and that irritated him. He wanted to destroy that sunshine, and he succeeded too until that brat come along and brought the sunshine back into his ex-girlfriend's life. The man is just bitter and a failure in life, that's why he and Takeda were such good friends.

_Author's Notes:__ Yosh! Another chapter done… 'laughs' I think I'll end it here just like this… Just kidding! Anyway, I think next chapter will come with a lot of things and whatnot, just not sure what those things will be. Enjoy!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XII_

_Notes:__ Uh… whut?! No, no… I don't hate Tate since I never really liked him in the first place to hate him. Besides, I think he made good villain in this story 'stares at Tate' and it seemed that he um… got carried away at being the bad guy too? 'laughs'._

Tate wasted no time at all as he flipped the table that the girls were at, this surprised Mai, Yukino, and Shiho but not the other two. He was attempting to get a hold of Mai, but Nao quickly pulled the busty woman out of his grasp as Haruka always got her grip on his hand eyeing him sternly. Takeda chose to just stood nearby and watched as he know the blonde was plenty strong to took him out. If not, he's sure that she would have a weapon hidden somewhere behind that loose jacket of hers.

"What is going on here?" Natsuki shouted as she entered the bar seeing foods and broken bottles on the ground and the customers already scattered. Her voice echoed throughout the bar and Takeda froze upon hearing those cold clear voice that he had been so addicted to, it was one of the reasons he become her underling in the first place. "What does it look like?" Haruka asked glaring at Natsuki coldly and the blue haired girl shot back her own Death Glare. By this time another figure entered the bar, Mikoto earned many bows from the workers in the bar as well as many sigh of relief.

"Takeda-san, I would run if I were you." Mikoto said calmly as she walked over to where Mai was standing, right behind Nao. It seemed that her tie and jacket made her look rather dashing, her calm demeanor and sparkling golden eyes got many of the staff looked swoon. "Tate Yuuichi-san, if you insist on bothering Mai or any of these ladies ever again. I will make sure that your life will be so miserable that you wished you were never born in the first place. But if you're so determine to kill me, then train yourself properly. In two weeks, we can have a death match if you desired." Mikoto said pulling a card out and throw it at Tate's face after Haruka raised her foot up and give him a kick in the chest. "That is the address to the underground arena, using specifically to end this kind of nuisance among other things. Think it over, and if I see either of your within a three miles radius of Mai or any of the others." Mikoto paused for a moment as Mai moved away from Nao and grasping onto Mikoto's right arm. "I will assure you that Hell would be much better than living," Mikoto finished with a crooked smile on her serene looking face.

"Boys, remove the trashes from here please." Natsuki barked out her orders and a few men entered the place escorting Tate and Takeda out of the bar. Mikoto made no move in touching Mai as she moved away from the busty woman to help one of the staff in getting the table upright again, this action caused the older woman to become slightly upset but she tried her best not to show it in front of everyone else. Of course, the other woman noticed as she looked up and flashed Mai a charming smile before going back to help cleaning up the place.

"Are you mad?" Mikoto asked once everyone left and the bar closed for the night. "No," Mai replied as they got in the car and Mikoto drove them home. "If Mai say so," the other one shrugged and they ended up driving in silence the rest of the way home. The house was dark and quiet since the other two people in the house had already went to be, Mikoto went over to a glass shelf and took out a bottle of cognac and a whiskey glass before returning to the couch. She removed her jacket and throw it on the other chair carelessly as she loosen her tie and left it with her jacket also, pouring out the liquor slowly as a mean to keep the taste from going spoiled. Mai had already went to took a shower, but Mikoto wanted a drink though she rarely does.

_Now Tate-san, I wonder if you're going to accept my challenge or will you turn tail and run? Though if you do, I'm sure Nao have something up her sleeve in three weeks when you decided to apply for the job your father wanted you to. Now what should I do with Takeda?_ Mikoto leaned forward with the glass in her hand thinking of what to do with that despicable of a man. _Maybe I should help Haruka with her last job, after all this wound was all thanks to him. Now I can barely move my right arm right, and even if it does it will never be as strong as it once was. I'm going to have to make him suffer, because there's no way I would allow anyone to hurt Mai and get away with it. Never! _Determined, Mikoto drank her glass dry and gently place it down on the table next to the bottle. The burning sensation made her coughed lightly, Mikoto never had the noble intention of letting Takeda walked free after what she put Mai through.

"Mikoto, I thought you would be done with your shower by now." Mai said as she come back down when she noticed the light in the living was still on. Yes, she is still upset at Mikoto for ignoring her the whole time at the bar since they haven't talked since the night before because Mikoto left the house before Mai got up for work. "But I'm too tire right now," Mikoto said as she leaned back stretching her hands out on the couch. "You're tired because you're lifting that heavy table when the strength in your arm hasn't fully returned," Mai said harshly at the younger woman. Mikoto said nothing as she burst out laughing, this caused Mai to glared at her for a minute before changing it into a confused gaze.

"I can't believe that Mai would be jealous over a table," Mikoto spoke as she padded on the space next to her and put her hand back on the couch's back. "I am not jealous," Mai pouted as she flopped down next to the other woman who seemed to smell a bit like alcohol. She was too busy being mad at Mikoto that she didn't noticed the empty glass and the still full bottle of cognac on the table in front of her. "Okay, Mai isn't jealous then." Mikoto chuckled as she put her right arm over Mai's shoulder and pulled the busty woman closer to her. "But Mai, don't you get bore of seeing so much of me everyday even though we've only actually started dating just last week?" Mikoto suddenly become serious. "Is Mikoto tired of me already?" Mai asked with hurt evident in her voice. "Mai have no idea how much I want to take her right here and now, but I won't because I promised Mai to take it slow. So there's no way I would ever get tire of Mai," Mikoto said in a very husky voice as she leaned over and give Mai a peck on the cheek.

They sit together like that for a while before Mikoto ushered the older woman to bed, and she herself went to take a shower. "I'm sure you've come up with some devious plan while drinking that stuff," Haruka said as Mikoto come out of the shower. "Oh? I thought you would be asleep by now," Mikoto said bluntly. "Pff… I'm just waiting on you to get some nice exercise," Haruka snorted her reply to the other woman. "I see that you quit smoking, Yukino?" Mikoto asked as she changed into fit cargo pants, black t-shirt and loose hooded jacket. Haruka didn't answer to that question as she could only blushed slightly, and the other woman noticed and decided not to say anything more to tease the blonde.

Somewhere else, Takeda left the bar after drinking his sorrow away though it only got him completely drunk instead. The man was zigzagging down the empty street in the middle of the road to be exact, until the humming sound of motorcycles was heard and lights shone on him did he tried to get out of the way. Like thunder, something hit hard against the back of his neck sent him tumbling onto the ground below as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Argh…" Takeda finally opened his eyes feeling something stung, and his vision seemed to be colored in nothing but red. "Wow, he's still alive. For a moment there, I thought I wacked him so hard that he died on me." "I told you to let me do it," another muffled voice cut the first one off. Takeda make out that both of them were wearing Chinese Opera mask, one is red while the other one was dark green. "Who the hell are you people?" he managed. The two masked people pulled up their chairs and put their mask in a decent backpack, Takeda realized that he's chained up back at the same warehouse he'd been just hours ago.

"It's sad that you forget so easily," Mikoto said dangerously as she sits in her chair playing with a thinly made knife using mainly for skinning in the kitchen. "Maybe you hit him too hard that his brain got messed up?" Haruka asked sitting down next to Mikoto. "Maybe," Mikoto laughed for a minute or two before returning her attention back to the bleeding Takeda. "Takeda-san, do you remember what I told you earlier today? Since you didn't managed to beat me in a fight," Mikoto paused to put in her thinking face. "I guess there's no reason for you to live now, is there?" she raised a brow at him or maybe at her own question. "Suzushiro-san, if you do me the honor." Mikoto said nodding at Haruka's way. "My pleasure," Haruka grinned as she popped her knuckles soundly with a murderous look in her purple eyes.

_Author's Notes:__ Wooo… I'm seriously losing interest again… Mo… Seems like to more things I watched and read, the less I'm interested in finishing this story or work on the others… Gawd, the lazy bone seemed to get bigger and bigger of late. Bleh… Hope y'all enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XIII_

_Notes:__ Um… please stop guessing what happen next, it's a bit irritating. Make me feel like I knew then ending of this story, which totally ruin my mood to work on this. It's like reading a story where someone come up to you and told you its ending._

Haruka pulled her right fist back looking like she's about to deliver a blow at Takeda's jaw, afraid of the pain he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. "Just kidding," Haruka laughed as Mikoto got up and pulled a small table up in front of Takeda as she and Haruka sit down with tools laying neatly on it. "So, you think his eyes worth anything?" Haruka asked Mikoto as she picked up a scalpel. "Hm, not much since the blood tainted them, I'm sure his organs worth more if Natsuki didn't damaged them too bad." Mikoto replied still playing with the fillet knife. "I'm sure his heart is still in good condition," Haruka chuckled and now picking up a pair of scissor.

"What the hell are you people trying to do to me?" Takeda shouted rattling the chains on his hands and legs. "Put a sock in it," Haruka said as Mikoto literally shoved a rolled up sock into the guy's mouth. "Maybe we should neuter him?" Mikoto asked with a smirk on her face. "Doesn't that cause him to sit when he needed to pee?" Haruka give the other woman a confused look. "Exactly," Mikoto flashed yet another evil smile at Haruka. "You rock," Haruka roared as she picked up the scalpel again.

Screamed all he wants, no one ventured around this place to hear him and there's no anesthesia to put him to sleep before Mikoto removed his manhood. Haruka watched the other one do it professionally like she had done many surgeries before, this really sent chills down her spine just seeing how engrossed the other woman was into cutting the thing off the guy while he's screaming in agonizing pain. Mikoto removed it and stitched the skin around it up before applying the bandages on it to stop the bleeding; the testicle was placed into a zip bag as Takeda passed out from too much pain.

"What are you going to do with that?" Haruka asked pointing at the bag in Mikoto's hand. "You'll see," Mikoto grinned holding onto the bag with her blood stained latex gloves covered hands. Leaving the unconscious Takeda behind, Haruka followed Mikoto all the way to the back of the warehouse where a fifty gallons fish tank sits quietly with a dozen of piranhas swimming around in it. "Aren't they beautiful?" Mikoto asked as she opened the bag and let the testicle fell into the tank. The fishes happily chow down on the meat that was given to them with ferocious teeth and speed, the sight really made Haruka shuddered.

_Shit, I better not ever tried to piss her off. If she got a tank full of these monsters, I'm sure she probably got a tank full of fucking sharks too. She's not just cunning, but she's a fucking psycho to boot._ Haruka freaked but didn't show it, the first thing she learned was to never show other of your fear no matter what. Of course, Mikoto sensed Haruka's fear but didn't bothered to say anything because they both have military background of some kind and that become a mutual respect for each other.

"This is one of the ways to not leave any evidences behind," Mikoto spoke softly as she closed the lid to the tank and walked away. "Anyway, there are a few big strong men wanted to buy him. What do you think? Or you still wanted to chop him up?" Mikoto asked as they walked back toward Takeda slowly. "Where are they from?" Haruka asked keeping her guard up so that she isn't thrown into another Mikoto's weirdness. "Somewhere in Europe, probably from Turkey though I'm not sure. Business is business, though they're not very legit." Mikoto said thoughtfully. "Hmm, I hope you're not trafficking people for sex and slavery." Haruka said dangerously. "Of course not, though he would be an exception." Mikoto replied pointing at the still unconscious man.

A few days later, Mikoto signed the papers and Takeda was sold to two handsome men and they took him away, with him strapping tightly on the stretcher in a straight jacket. Of course, the amount of money they got from selling Takeda ended up going into charity and Haruka couldn't deny Mikoto's decision. "This isn't your way of making up for the cruelty you inflicted upon him is it?" Haruka asked as they sit out in the backyard together watching the sun setting down completely. "No, this is a small token in hope that all the horrible things he done up to this point will be lifted. In other words, I'm selling him and use that money to buy some good karma for the fool." Mikoto laughed.

"You know, you're a pretty scary person." Haruka said taking a sip of her glass of red wine. "Believe me, I'm nothing compared to my ani-ue Reito, but he's only very scary when it involved his family. I'm the same way, and you would too if anyone dared to harm Yukino." Mikoto replied. "Though we have to make a bet as to which one of us would get to the idiot first," she laughed a genuine laugh. "Couldn't say better myself," Haruka nodded and drink the rest of her wine. "Well, I better get back inside or she'll think I'm sneaking out here to smoke." Haruka said as she got up and headed inside with an empty glass in her hand. She had become pretty whipped by Yukino, a shy and soft spoken doctor tamed a killer seemed so far fetch yet so real to Mikoto.

"Mikoto, have you been drinking again?" Mai's voice brought Mikoto out of her sleepy world. "No, Haruka was here and talking to me just a minute ago. I think she's cuddling up with Yukino by now," Mikoto chuckled lightly at her own words. "Since when did Mikoto become a star gazer?" Mai asked as she flopped down next to the younger woman. "Since the day Mai agreed to be my girlfriend, I have to thank the stars for making my dream come true." Mikoto replied playfully as she snaked her arm around the busty woman's waist. "Um… Mikoto, we need to talk." Mai whispered as she really couldn't just say it out loud. "Sure, what about though?" the other one asked calmly.

"Well, you see…" Mai paused feeling nervous but she must tell Mikoto about her past. She wanted to come clean and be honest with Mikoto, because she truly wanted to build a relationship based on honesty and understanding instead of lies and sex like she had with Tate. "Uh-huh?" Mikoto nodded urging Mai to continue. "I'm sure you know that Tate and I once dated," Mai started and couldn't bring herself to look over at the feral girl beside her. "Yes," Mikoto said gently. "Well, that's not all of it. I got pregnant by him too, but we got into a bad argument and then I had a miscarriage." Mai continued but left out the part that he was the cause of her miscarriage. "I was really devastated but it wasn't about him, it's more about the fetus because I really wanted to have a child. I didn't care if he would accept the child or not, I could just raise it on my own. But…" Mai suddenly broken down and cried clinging tightly onto Mikoto's shirt.

"I know Mai, I know…" Mikoto said petting the older woman's hair softly. "I don't care about Mai's past, all it matter is now and how will we walk together into the future. Of course, Yukino said that Mai is will able to bare child even after that miscarriage so there's no worry. We can also adopt too, there's a lot of option for us Mai. But the most important thing is for us to live in the moment and not worry about our past or future, we got each other and that's all it matter. Don't you think so?" Mikoto asked sounded too wise for her age. "Yes," Mai said as she slowly stopped her sobbing and pulled herself away from the other woman.

"Mmm… now every time I smell strawberry shampoo, I would definitely be thinking about Mai." Mikoto grinned as she reached out and tucked away a few strands of loose hair behind Mai's ear. This action caused the older one to blush a deep shade of red, but she managed to keep Mikoto from pulling her hand away and rest her cheek on the girl's hand feeling the rough hand against her face. Mikoto couldn't help herself but to leaned forward and kissed those luscious lips that belonged to the woman she loved so dearly. Mai was taken by surprised but slowly parted her lips and invited Mikoto in for a deeper kiss then just a brush on the lips. It was the first time they kissed after Mikoto left the clinic, and it tasted as sweet as honey so sweet that Mai wanted more and ended up pushing Mikoto onto the floor as their tongues danced together.

_Author's Notes:__ Ackness… ecchi… Nah, I don't feel like killing Takeda, so I got him sold to two men (hint, hint) instead. It's Halloween and I've yet to get anything scary or at least disturbing on this story yet, darn I must try harder! Nah, prolly not, too lazy. Enjoy!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XIV_

_**Notes: **__Uh… yeah. poor Takeda. Anywho, onto the story…_

"You're get MARRIED?!" Nao asked in disbelief. "Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen a surprised Yuuki Nao…" Shiho trailed off as the living room were filled with people. "That's what I said, what are you? DEAF?!" Natsuki shouted back in equal volume. "Would you two SHUT UP already?!" Haruka now joined the shouting match and everyone around thought a bomb had just went off in the living room. Obviously, everyone also checked their ears to make sure it's not ringing, almost everyone but Fumi who seemed to have a giggling fit for some very unknown reason.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Mikoto said leaning over to Yukino as if asking her friend to check her ears for her. "Haruka-chan, please calm down." Yukino reached over and placed her hand on the blonde's arm and that calmed her down immediately. "God, since when did my house become a gathering place to announce things for you guys?" Mikoto said resting her head on Mai's shoulder as the older woman just giggled at her lover's reaction to the booming voice that belonged to Haruka by teasing Yukino. "I mean, you used my backyard to propose to her last night and the living to announce the wedding date today. Reito ani-ue also used the living room to proposed to Fumi-san and also the announced his wedding date," Mikoto paused as Reito and Natsuki blushed a very light shade of pink. "Who's next? Nao or Yukino? Now I feel like an anxious parent trying to married her kids off," Mikoto finished letting out a long yawn since she didn't really have much sleep last night considered Natsuki nearly busted down the gates, front doors, and back door just to propose to Shizuru.

"H-hey! Neither of us been dating that long, maybe you should." Nao stuttered while Yukino blushed a nice shade of red. "We've only been together for like almost a month now? You guys been together longer than us, so I'm sure you guys would be married off before Mai and me." Mikoto laughed as her friends all blushed a very nice shade of red. Fumi noticed that Mai also blushed slightly at the mentioning of marriage, this caused the pregnant woman to wonder if the feral girl ever think of settling down and start a family with the busty girl since it's pretty evident to her that Mai seemed ready to settle down. But there's the factor that the two only officially started dating after Mikoto come out of the comatose state she was in for a little over two months, Mai was by her side all that times proved that their bond is pretty strong even though they haven't even fully know much about each other. Being pregnant does have its advantage as Fumi could really sensed these kind of things, and Reito just adored her and spoiled her.

That settled everything, and before long Mikoto somehow ended up as the person that looked after every detail for Natsuki's wedding. The first week after the challenged between her and Tate ended without nothing from the rash young man, Mikoto hoped that would be a good sign but she's still cautious about things. She asked Haruka to keep a close watch on Mai when the busty woman went to work, while she and Fumi busied with making sure that everything would be ready for the wedding when the weekend rolled in. Of course, the woman throw tantrums at the staff sending them scrambling all over the place when Mikoto had to go out with Shizuru to picked up her wedding dress.

The wedding was supposed to be simple, but they had already picked out three kimonos for Shizuru along with two tuxes and a set of dark blue kimono for Natsuki. Natsuki and Shizuru will be having a traditional wedding, which result in everyone wearing kimono as the two will be wearing dark blue for Natsuki and a white set for Shizuru. At the reception and party, Shizuru will be in her crimson red with sakura pattern set as Natsuki will wear her white tux. After party will Natsuki be in her black tux while Shizuru in her purple plum set. These outfits were tailored and made in Kyoto, and Mikoto had to literally dragged the wolf with her just to pick all the outfits up as Mikoto had to picked up the kimono for the rest of the guests that are part of her extended family.

"I don't see what's the big deal with having our outfit made here or in Tokyo," Natsuki grunted as she placed the bags into a private jet. "Go ask Shizuru that, because there's no way I'm going to." Mikoto shrugged as she hauled twice the amount of bags Natsuki did into the plane. "Are you crazy?" Natsuki asked raising her voice at the younger woman slightly. "No, are you?" Mikoto replied flatly as she flopped down on one of the seats across from Natsuki. "Leave that aside, I heard Takeda vanished. How does it feel to extract your revenge on him for that wound?" Natsuki asked calmly changing topic as she didn't feel comfortable discussing her love life with Mikoto due to personal experience.

Nao was left to deal with all that was going on with the companies while Mikoto run around like a chicken with its head cut off, and of course she meet Tate for an interview. Though the girl acted very professional, but she did displayed a picture of Mikoto and her together during the days in military school.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity," Tate said as he got up when the interview was over. "It's my pleasure," Nao said standing up and shook his hand while looking very gorgeous in her dark green suit. "I'll talk to the Chairperson to review over our interview today, we'll give you a call sometimes around next week. And Tate-san," Nao paused to make sure she got his full attention. "If you're ever to be within the ten feet radius of Tohkiha-san, I can't guarantee that you'll be able to make it home in one piece since Minagi-sama specified that if you're to be anywhere near Tohkiha-san…" she paused yet again as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will be removed immediately whether by asking or by force," Nao finished as a very unkind smile played across her lips sending chill down his spine as nodded and left.

He played calm, but inside he was raging with utmost anger to learned that he's applying for a job that his enemy owned. He was flat-out threatened by a secretary, and that threat was the last straw of the day for him. Enraged, Tate took the card and called the place to challenge Mikoto into a battle to the death, because he sure as hell isn't going to put up with those _bitches_. He packed up and went on a training trip until the day of the match, Tate was determined to kill that brat that made Mai happy when she's supposed to be miserable and depressed. It was his goal to make Mai suffer, but now that goal was destroyed by the girl with golden eyes and that pissed him off to no end.

_Author's Notes:__ Wooo… ugh… this is tiring, and why did I keep on bringing Shizuru and Natsuki into all this? Oh well, a happy occasion would help lighten the mood. Soo… onward with the wedding and the constant mood swing of the great Fumi-san!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XV_

"Kanpai!" everyone cheered as the two women took a sip of their drink. The wedding turned out to be huge, but it was mainly close friends and Shizuru's family. Natsuki already lost her jacket, stood by the kimono clad Shizuru as they all laughed at the slightly drunken Yuuki Nao. She blamed it on Natsuki for making her the best man or was it girl? Mikoto was also part of it herself, but she managed to keep her intake of alcohol to a minimum under doctor's order so Haruka ended up as drunk as Nao is. The after party was only for the few very close friends to the couple, and it was at Mikoto's home without Reito and Fumi because they declined to come to the party talking about needing some rest and Shizuru nodded in understanding.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Nao asked slumping onto the couch. "Amsterdam, and maybe stopping by Stockholm for a few weeks afterward" Mikoto answered. "Ah? You sure give them a fancy present," Nao slurred as she let out a yawn and drift off to sleep with an equally drunk Shiho climbing on top of her. "One couple down," Natsuki chimed and Shizuru giggled. "You two should be getting some rest, the trip will be very early tomorrow and I'm not sending a plane out if you two don't make it to the airport on time." Mikoto said softly hinting to the couple that it's getting late and they should be resting up. "Ara, ara.. How thoughtful of Mikoto-han," the Kyoto-ben woman said beaming a radiant smile at Mikoto though she looked a bit tipsy. "Yes I am, now go get some rest. You guys know where your room is at right? Same place it always been," Mikoto chuckled as Natsuki sweep Shizuru off her feet.

The maids worked quietly cleaning the living room up as Mai helped Mikoto get Yukino, Haruka, Shiho and Nao into their perspective room before retiring to their own room as well. Mikoto took a shower and dressed in short and t-shirt, but someone knocked on the door just as she was about to went to bed. She opened the door and there Mai stood, in her nice pale yellow pajamas with a light blush grazed her cheeks.

"What, miss me already?" Mikoto teased as she stepped aside to let the busty woman inside and closed the door. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Mai asked fidgeting her fingers nervously. "Lonely?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow, confusion shown clearly on her face. She wasn't really expecting Mai to suddenly wanted to sleep in her room, but how could she denied the woman she loved of such a request. Mikoto nodded and let Mai stayed for the night, the busty woman felt a bit insecure about the whole event of her friend's wedding and the only to reassure that everything is going to be just fine was to make sure that Mikoto still love her.

"Mai, you used the strawberry shampoo didn't you?" Mikoto asked as the woman snuggled up against her and she could smell the scent of shampoo from the busty woman's damp hair. "W-well, I thought you like the scent…" Mai trailed off as she wrapped her arm around Mikoto's waist as her leg rested over the feral girl's legs. Mikoto say nothing in reply as she stretched her hand out and managed to get Mai's head on her arm while her other hand gently stroking Mai's silky camped hair. "I love it, just as I love Mai." Mikoto whispered.

The second week approached and Mikoto got a call from one of the receptions from the underground arena in notifying her of the challenge that Yuuichi Tate had placed. She wasn't surprised by his choice, but it didn't really thrilled her much since she really have to try and see if she should let Mai know about this matter or just hid it from the woman like the event with Takeda a few weeks prior. Nao isn't the voice of reason as she bluntly told Mikoto that it's best to rid the man for good, while Yukino cautioned her as well as sparing the man's life. Though either way she looked at it, the end result will still be messy. If she killed him, Mai would probably hate her but if she spared him, there's no telling what he would do to destroy Mai mentality.

Mikoto didn't really bothered with taking the glass out this time as she just drink from the bottle, and it's not like cognac really tasted all that good. Her jacket lay on the floor along with her tie, the maid aren't around as she dismissed them earlier wanting some quiet time to think things through. Yukino and Haruka went out on a date, dinner and then a movie as Yukino put it but Mikoto was sure that Haruka got something else up her sleeve.

"Mikoto, why are you drinking again?" Mai asked as she got home sometimes ago and Mikoto didn't took notice since she was too wrapped up in her thoughts. "Mai, sit down. There's something I need to talk to you about," Mikoto said in a husky voice and Mai obediently did as Mikoto asked of her. "How should I put this?" Mikoto started. "Takeda, well… I castrated him and sold him to two men from oversea. I'm cruel aren't I?" Mikoto asked the busty woman who looked slightly shocked at the news. "Maybe a little, but I'm sure you have your reason for doing what you did." Mai finally gathered the thoughts and replied honestly. "Well, Tate challenged me to a death match this weekend, I wonder if I should spare him or just kill him. Well, he might kill me…" Mikoto trailed off as Mai took the empty cognac bottle out of her hand and placed it on the table in front of them. "No matter what decision you make, I will always be right by your side because you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm happy just being with you because you see me for me and not just about my body but for who I am. We'll walk into the future together with no regret," Mai said resting her head on Mikoto's shoulder as her hands rested firmly on the feral girl's own hands.

"In two days, I wonder if I'll come out alive…" Mikoto murmured but Mai heard her clearly. "I'm sure you will come out on top, but try to show him the error of his way instead of killing him. Maybe then he would grow up and be a true man instead of his mother's puppet," Mai whispered. "Mm, I'll listen to Mai then." Mikoto smiled as she kissed the woman's cheek lightly. Mai wrapped her arms around Mikoto and hugged the younger woman tightly, even though she have faith in the feral girl but she still feared for the worst nonetheless.

_Author's Notes:__ Yosh! Bleh… I'm so sleepy, hate time change… always throw my already messed up sleeping pattern completely out of whack. Anyway, enojy…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XVI_

"That movie was good wasn't it?" Mai asked as they walked up the steps together and Mikoto nodded with a smile on her face. They were supposed to see a romantic movie, but Mai changed her mind and wanted to watch a movie about talking dogs instead. Mikoto reached out and opened the door, but as soon as the couple entered the mansion there they witness a scene that they wished they didn't have to see it.

Nao was busy with Shiho's breasts that she didn't hear the door opened and closed, and Shiho's light moaning doesn't really help that much either. Nao was still fully clothed while Shiho's shirt and bra lay silently on the floor as the two were making out on the couch. Mikoto was glad that Yukino had the night shift tonight or there would be blood, because Haruka would've beaten Nao up for getting it on in the living room so openly like this.

"Ahem…" Mikoto cleared her throat as the get the red head's attention and it worked. Mai blushed deeply as she looked down on the floor as Shiho let out a surprised yelp and hid herself behind Nao. "You know that there's a room for you right?" Mikoto started rather calmly, maybe a bit too calm for the situation. "So?" Nao glared at her friend noticing something really wrong as Mikoto normally would be dragging her into her room on the east side of the living room. "I'm not trying to ruin the mood for you two, but go to your room if you wanted some actions. I seriously don't think you want Haruka and Yukino to walk in on you two," Mikoto said deadpanned. "Ah! You have a point there," Nao said thoughtfully.

"I can't believe they're doing that in the living room," Mai said as her face turned beet red. "Nao is pretty adventurous," Mikoto explained. "Though I think that Shiho-san really keep a leash on her, she hasn't been bed hopping or renting room out in the back of the bar anymore." Mikoto said thoughtfully as they walked to Mai's room. "You know all that?" Mai was impressed with how much the feral girl knows about Nao. "Of course, I asked her to keep tap on a lot of things, but I also have to keep tap on her to make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Mikoto smiled warmly at the older woman. "Anyway, thank you for the movie, I have a great time." Mai said softly as they stopped in front of Mai's room. "It's my pleasure, and I'm glad that you enjoy the movie." Mikoto grinned at the strawberry orange top. They leaned in to share a very passionate good night kiss, Mikoto was leaving Mai breathless when she left for her room just at the end of the hallway on the second floor.

At the clinic, Yukino and Chie worked side-by-side in the operation room. Yukino being the general surgeon land Chie a hand because her assistance was out for the night due to family emergency. Haruka got nothing to do but sit outside the operation room and waited along with the patient's family. Minutes ticked into hours and Haruka's patient slowly dwindled, she had never been the patient person and this really drove her insane. She raked her blonde locks and felt the urge of stepping outside for a cigarette, but she realized that she hasn't smoked in a few weeks and had no cigarette with her either. She got up and left the clinic, and went to the nearest bookstore and bough a dozen of books ranging from weapons to mystery and murder to romance. By the time the surgery was over, Haruka already went through all of the books and was about to rip her hair out from waiting for Yukino.

Chie talked to the patient's family about the successful surgery as Yukino excused herself and Haruka, together the two headed for her office with Haruka hauling a bag full of books. "God, I can't believe how boring it is to wait for the surgery to be done." Haruka groaned as she dropped the bag on the floor as she flopped down on the chair by the door. "Haruka-chan," Yukino called to the blonde softly as she closed the door behind her. "Hm?" Haruka looked up at the young doctor only to get her lips captured by another pair of soft lips that belonged to Yukino. "Thank you for waiting," Yukino said after they pulled apart with a shade of hue tinted on her cheeks. "W-well, it's my job…" Haruka stuttered for the first time in her life. "And I'm just anxious to see you again," she finished with a blush graced her feature and Yukino giggled inwardly.

It is very rare that Haruka would ever say such mushy words, to her actions always speaks louder than words. But sometimes she had to use words because she learned that you can't always used actions in everything, Yukino's upbringing dealt mainly with words that would express emotions and not actions. Haruka had to delicate her feelings for the young doctor with words instead of actions. Yukino seemed pleased whenever Haruka tried to convey her feelings with words and not actions, though Haruka also noticed that Yukino seemed to enjoyed Haruka's actions sometimes too.

"I wonder if Mikoto would win the fight," Yukino said suddenly pulling Haruka out of her thoughts. "I could always fight for her, but she insisted on doing it herself. I just fear that the wound isn't completely healed and could cause problem for her," Haruka nodded her head. "Either way, we should be there tomorrow to support her." Yukino said as she put on a brave face and a soft smile graced her lips. It is moment like this that Haruka realized that she's falling deeper and deeper in love with the young doctor.

At last, the day of the showdown between Tate Yuuichi and Minagi Mikoto arrived, the papers were signed by both party as Mikoto's supporter come to cheer for her. She stood quietly in the wooden platform, looking striking her in suit as always. Mai was still in her working uniform from the bakery shop as the others were still in their work clothes. Tate glared at Mai before looking fiercely at his opponent, and Mai made no sign of distraught over the event as she looked on with a bright smile on her face. The others seemed to have a serious look on their face, even Shiho looked on hoping for a better outcome but this is a fight to the death after all.

"It's your fault that she's happy," Tate started. "You think so?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow as her hands tucked in her pants' pockets. "I can't wait to see how she would look after I kill you," he said with a smirk spreading across his face. "I'm starting to think that there's nothing inside that skull of yours," Mikoto spoke calmly as she used her right hand to loosen her tie a bit. "Don't you insult me…" Tate shouted as he furiously rushed right at Mikoto with his right fist pulled back.

_Author's Notes:__ love it more and more? Maybe because it's long and boring? 'laughs' Hmm… back to the story, things really moving all over now. I think I'm losing my mind now, but we'll have to see what happens to the casts. And the more I write, the more typos I get, and I blame Microsoft for not picking it up 'laughs'. Enjoy!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XVII_

"What make you think that I'm insulting you? I'm just speaking the truth," Mikoto said as she calmly caught his fist with her left hand. But the explosive force forced her back a few inches, Mikoto's demeanor remain unchanged as she raised her right hand up to Tate's face ever gracefully and slowly. Aiming right at his forehead, she flicked her finger just as she let go of his hand sending him flying back at least three yards. This action surprised everyone but Nao and Reito; Yuuki Nao experienced the feral girl's shock wave flick years ago and hasn't seen she used it again until now.

"W-what was that?" Shiho asked sounding very surprised. "Mikoto's famous 'Shock Wave' technique," Nao answered flatly as she waited for the fight to continue. "I thought she was joking when she said her Jiji taught her how to use 'ki' in combat," Yukino said thoughtfully as she recalled her friend talked about gathering inner energy to used it in fight to overpower your opponent. "It would take a normal person about ten to twenty years to even be able to do what she just did, but with less impact power. She got Jiji into a hospital after her first week of training on how to use 'ki'," Reito said quietly. "Jiji said that she has very strong spiritual power, so her 'ki' was explosive and can be very unstable. He trained her hard every summer for about five years until she learned to control her 'ki' properly," Reito finished as he rubbed his wife's tummy.

Tate felt dizzy from the sudden impact; he steadied himself as he tried to shake away the flurry vision. _What the hell? It can't be… Byakko? _Tate shook his head again to clear his vision, but all he saw was a giant white tiger projected from Mikoto growling at him in front of her. He blinked a few times and the vision of the tiger vanished, and in front of him was a Mikoto standing there waiting for him to get a hold of himself. He thought that she would take the chance of his confusion and attack him mercilessly, yet she just stood there and waited patiently. Her action totally pissed him off, as he didn't want her pity and it looked like she pitied him by waiting for him to regain his vision.

Once again, Tate took charge and attempted to attack Mikoto, and as usual she dodged but this time he got a trick up his sleeve literally. As he throws a punch, Mikoto moved aside to dodged the punch, just as he suspected she would be and pulled out a knife he had hidden somewhere with his other hand and sliced across her chest. This action cut off her tie and jacket, Mikoto was surprised by the fact that Tate managed to sneak the weapon in without being detected. _He's good, this should be fun. I like to see what else he got up his sleeves,_ Mikoto's mind wondered as she leaped back gracefully to put some distance between her and Tate.

"How the hell did they not detect that he got a knife on him?" Nao scowled as Tate attacked Mikoto again and drawn blood on her right cheek. "He's good, seemed like he been training." Haruka murmured as she leaned on the rail watching the fight intently. "She's at a disadvantage at this rate," Shiho cried out but Mai haven't spoken a word since the fight started. She's too absorbed into it that she didn't hear anything the others said, and Fumi noticed that the busty woman seemed like she's sending her energy to the feral girl. "Have faith in her," Nao murmured pulling Shiho into her arms and hugged the girl tightly.

"You don't know her like I do," Tate said as he slashed blindly at Mikoto. "Really?" Mikoto asked as she just stayed a step ahead of his sharp knife. "You can't fuck her like I can; I make her beg for it too. She had to admit that she's a slut just to get some of me," Tate said with a mocking laugh accompanying it. His words disturbed Mikoto's concentration and she stopped moving, this give him an open and he took it and slashed the knife onto her right shoulder. He backed away to ready for the next attack, but Mikoto just stood there and removed her jacket showing the fresh wound soaking through her white shirt. "She's only good for fucking, that's all she is to me anyway. Just a fucking whore," Tate laughed cynically as he licked the blood on the knife.

"Mikoto, what the fucking hell are you doing? Kill that motherfucker!" Nao shouted when she saw Tate connected the knife with Mikoto's shoulder. "Mikoto…" Mai whispered as she tightened her hands into fists causing the knuckles to turn white. She was sure as hell that Tate was saying something that caught _her _Mikoto off-guard. "Minagi, get your act together dammit!" Haruka shouted. The blonde really refrained herself from jumping down onto the arena and bashed that man's head against the concert wall. "Mikoto-chan, don't listen to whatever he's saying. He's probably just lying to you anyway," Yukino called to her childhood friend.

"You should've seen how she begged me to fuck her, all naked and on all four crawling up to me. It was a sight to behold," Tate said as he found his opponent's weakness and finally lunged at her aiming for her heart. He was hitting her psychological by degrading Mai in front of her, bringing up the busty woman's past worked to his advantage and he enjoy seeing them both suffer. But his enjoyment was short-lived when Mikoto caught the blade with her right hand, her blood dripped onto the floor as she tightened her grip on the knife. The pain from the knife was nothing compared to the pain she felt within her heart or the rage that's burning in her soul, Mikoto honestly doesn't cared about Mai's past but Tate's words made her very angry and all she wanted at this moment was to make him pay for degrading Mai like that.

"If you want to know, I know her more than you ever did. A vermin like you wouldn't know the first thing about love," Mikoto said as she gritted her teeth together as she stared at him with piercing gold eyes. "You can't satisfy her by just screwing her, but you have to satisfy her by loving her first. I don't need to fuck her to satisfy her, but if I do I can assure you that she would be saying my name like a prayer. I doubt that she ever called out your name," Mikoto said as she reached out her left hand and grabbed onto the collar of his shirts. Pulling him into her suddenly, she caught him off-guarded and just butthead him at least ten times if not more.

"You don't date a woman just because you want to screw her, but you date her because you love her. What make you think its okay to treat a woman like she's a piece of garbage? If you wanted, go home and treat your mother like one first. Just because your mother is a slut, doesn't mean every woman out there is too. I was going to spare your life since Mai asked me to, but now I'm finding it pointless to do so. You're just too fucking stupid for anyone to save you," Mikoto said flatly as she already stopped bashing her head against his. She let go of him and grabbed onto his wrist, and by applying just the right amount of pressure onto it she could hear the bones cracking under her iron grip.

_Author's Notes:__ Will our heroine win this fight or will she bleed to death this time? Will Tate see the light or will he still remain as amazingly stupid as he is? Stay tune… Okay, I'm really losing it. Hope y'all enjoy…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XVIII_

The pain was bad enough that Tate let out a cry and left go of the knife, by the time she let go of his hand there was a nice fracture on the bones of his forearm. Mikoto took the knife by the tip of it with her left hand and with a flick of the wrist, the knife pierced the cushion chair behind Tate but it's far away and high above him. She used her tie to wrap up the cuts on her hand, but the stain on her white shirt just keep on spreading like a wild fire. She's starting to loose feelings of her right arm already, but she didn't show it as she got into her usual stance with both hands by her side.

"Don't you think your mother should learn that you're your own man and not her puppet?" Mikoto asked calmly but the aura around was anything but calm. "Think about it, the woman done nothing but making you do things you don't even want to do. Do you want to live the rest of your life a miserable coward or would you rather live your life accordance to your term?" Mikoto continued as her aura changed from dark red to a calming aqua shade. Of course, she doesn't care what he chose, but she wanted to at least try and helped him as Mai asked of her.

"Hah, you make it sound so fucking easy. That woman is like a leech, and it's too late to turn around now. I've took the path that I can't turn around," Tate said through his pain as he hugged his right hand. "If you don't endure any hardship, the reward will not be worth anything. I'm willing to help you start a new life, but there's a catch to it. After all, nothing is for free." Mikoto answered with a crooked smile on her pale face. "Or I could just either kill you right here or sell you off as sex slaves, those men in Europe are dying for a hunk like you." Mikoto said with a very impish smile.

Gritting his teeth and endured the pain, Tate lunged at his target once more. "Ha!" Mikoto shouted using nothing but her 'ki' to bounced Tate off before he could even touch her. "If you wish for death, then I shall give you death." Mikoto roared and within a blink of an eye, she was right beside Tate with her left fist pulled back and punched right into his solar plexus. This sudden move knocked the wind out of him and a few seconds of blackout, Tate could tasted the iron and copper in his mouth and the feeling become overwhelmed as he opened his mouth to breathe spitting out a bit of blood also.

Mikoto's movement was too fast for any of the others to catch, all they saw was the feral girl gliding across the wooden platform and Tate looked like he's in a lot of pain. Even Reito, who once studied under Jiji along with his cousin for quite a few years, failed to notice how fast her movement was. _Incredible, she'd achieved so much in the last five years. Jiji must be very proud of her,_ Reito smiled to himself as his wife already dozed off comfortably on his shoulder.

"She's a demon," Haruka murmured at the sight. "She's more like the devil than a demon," Nao said as Shiho hugged her tightly. "Though she seemed to be holding back against him a lot, then again that wound probably wasn't helping her much either." Nao sighed wondering why her best friend would hold back on that jerk. But then she glanced over at the busty woman, she suddenly understand the reason to her question. _So you didn't want to show her the other side of you, but if she loves you then I'm sure she would accept that side of you also. So go for it Mikoto, show him what happened when he messed with the woman you love._ Nao silently hoped that Mikoto would hear her thoughts, but she knew that there's no way in hell her wounded friend could.

"Get up Tate Yuuichi," Mikoto ordered her opponent after she pushed her punch further out of expel him away from her. "Ngh…" he groaned as he tried to get up on his feet, but failed twice until he was finally able to breathe normally again. "Today, mercy was shown but you still seek death." Mikoto paused. "So, no more mercy will be showed! I will show you what it's like to mess with Minagi Mikoto!" Mikoto let out a deafening roar as her aura turned from a shade of dark green to crimson red.

"She's going to kill him," Yukino sounded slightly distraught. Mai just stood there silently, her jaw wired shut as she witness the darker side of Mikoto. "I wonder if you'll still love her or will you think of her as a monster when this is all over." Nao said flatly as she stood right next to Mai. "Everyone have a darker side of themselves that they never wanted anyone to see it, especially their loved ones." Haruka said calmly understanding the concept all too well as she herself never told Yukino about her past or her previous occupation.

Her roar effected Tate's senses, gliding up to him she leaped into the air for air-spin roundhouse kicks. Her foot connected onto his face, one after another fracturing his nose, cheekbones, and broke a few teeth in the process. Without losing her momentum, Mikoto went for a Jack-knife kick and crushed the bone on the upper arm of Tate's right hand causing him to let out a piercing scream of excruciating pain from the impact. Gripping onto his left arm, Mikoto proceed on with dislocating his wrist, elbow, and shoulder causing even more pain to her opponent and leaving him with only his feet as both of his arms are now useless. With a backhand chop, she used enough force to knock him unconscious letting him fall lifelessly onto the floor facedown.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, Haruka noticed strange red dot training directly at the back of Mikoto's head. Without a second thought, she pulled out her forty-five millimeter Glock with a silencer attached to it and took aim and pulled the trigger. A figure dressed in black fell down from somewhere up in the ceiling, Mikoto looked up at the armed Haruka and smiled a grateful smile. Yukino already climbed over the rail and onto the wooden platform rushing over to Mikoto to check on her wound, Mai was right behind her with a relief smile on her face.

"Bring in the medics and the head of security in here," Nao said over the talkie she carried when she entered the place. "These people will be laid off if they don't have a good explanation to why he got a knife, and a hit man managed to get in here." Nao murmured looking very annoyed about the security of the place. "It's good that Suzushiro-san caught on," Reito praised the blonde woman. "Hmph! It comes with the job," Haruka said putting on a touch face as she herself leaped over the rail and onto the platform walking over to the body of the hit man that's trying to kill Mikoto. "You know she's all giddy inside," Nao flashed a grin at Reito as she and Shiho joined the others.

"There, you're all fixed up." Yukino said as she wrapped the wound on Mikoto's shoulder up. They're back at the clinic, and Tate was taken into a very private and remote hospital for immediate surgery on his face and arms. The hit man survived the shot from Haruka were being taken away by Nao for questioning; Nao also pulled the head of the security with her for a very long lecture she's going to give the man. Reito took Fumi home, before heading out again to meet up with Nao to extract information on who wanted his cousin dead so bad.

"I think I should have a talk with his mother, obviously that man has some kind complex…" Mikoto trailed off as Mai entered the small room Yukino used to stitch her wound up. "Your new shirt," Haruka said coming in and tossing a bag with a shirt inside at Mikoto. There's a vending machine in the hall that sell bagged pants and shirts in case the patient didn't brought any with them. It was Mikoto's idea to put it there, though she never thought that she would be needing it someday.

"Thanks again," Mikoto smiled as she opened the bag and took the crisp white shirt out. She started to remove her bra when Yukino let out a yelp and pushed Haruka out of the room with her, but she left Mai behind. Mikoto doesn't know the word embarrassment, used to taking off her clothes in front of other women she find it odd that her friend would run out of the room so fast. She noticed that Mai's cheeks were slowly turning a light shade of red, and she decided to tease the woman by pulling on her new shirt slowly and seductively.

"Did I scare Mai?" Mikoto asked calmly once she finished buttoning her shirt. Mai said nothing as she just shook her head as tears of joy come rushing down her cheeks, the busty woman feared that Mikoto would lost so much blood that she would ended up slipping into another coma again. "I should call home and ask our chef to whip up something, I'm starving…" Mikoto laughed as her stomach making grumbling noises and this caused Mai to laugh also. "They're off today," Mai said wiping away her tears. "I'll make something for you then," she continued as she helped Mikoto off the bed. "Oh? I get to taste Mai's cooking for the first time, I can't wait." Mikoto said enthusiastically. "Can I have Mai for dessert?" the feral girl whispered playfully into Mai's ears causing her to blush beautifully.

_Author's Notes:__ Huzzah! Soon I will be able to focus on BM vs. BM and CC, hurray!!! Anywho, this one was just weird… I just felt sorry for Tate to kill him, why kill him when you can keep him alive and suffering for the rest of his life? Well, hope y'all enjoy!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XIX_

Things were back to normal, well almost back to normal excluding the fact that all the maids were busied with decorating the mansion for Christmas Eve party in just two days. Yuuki Nao moved back into the mansion along with her now fiancé, because Mikoto said so and there's no arguing about it. Of course, the house was built with about fifty rooms if not more, and no one really bothered to explore the entire mansion besides the staff that was hired to keep the place neat and clean.

At twenty-one, Mikoto sit back and read the newspaper on the morning of Christmas Eve waiting for the rest of the sleeping households to come down for breakfast. It was still early and the weather looked gray outside, but Yukino and Haruka come into the dining room together. The blonde woman pulled out a chair for the doctor, and Yukino flashed Haruka a thankful smile as she sat down.

"Aww… that's so romantic of you two," Mai said as she looked up from her book of recipes. The busty woman was looking into the recipe books that Mikoto bought for her; she was trying to figure out what kind of cake would be good for tonight's party. Of course, Mikoto told her that those things already been taking care of, but Mai wanted to make something special just for the two of them. After all, it has been nearly six months since they first met and this would also mark their three month's anniversary of officially being a couple.

"Those two are still sleeping?" Haruka asked with a slight irritation in her voice. "Well, it's only seven and the sky still looked pretty dark, so just let them sleep in. There will not be breakfast for them, I'm sure Shiho-chan would make something for Nao." Mikoto said putting the newspapers away. "Mikoto-chan, how's the stock?" Yukino asked knowing exactly why Mikoto was reading the newspapers today. "It's good, but I'm having a feeling that something will be happen today…" Mikoto trailed off just as she heard the front door opened and a few maids gasped. "Oh god, why must they come home this year…" Mikoto murmured rubbing her forehead.

"Mikoto-san, I heard that you got yourself a girlfriend…" a man in his early fifties with little gray hair said as he entered the dining room. He looked like an older version of Mikoto, except for the fact that his hair is ridiculously long and was tied back neatly. "Honey, you're scaring Yukino-chan…" his wife said coming up to him but stopped in her track when she noticed two unfamiliar faces at the table. Mikoto's mother looked elegant with long raven hair, pale complexion and emerald eyes.

"What do I owe for this sudden visit?" Mikoto asked coldly without even looking at her own parents. "Miki-san, Mira-san…" Yukino said as she got up and bowed at the couple politely, while Haruka and Mai didn't know what was going on but they too got up and bowed at them respectably. "Maa, Yukino-chan is a good girl as always…" the wife said warmly smiling at Yukino and the other two women. "This is Suzushiro Haruka-san, Yukino's assistance and girlfriend or partner if you prefer the more calming fancy term. Here is Tohkiha Mai, and we're currently dating as I asked her to move in with me along with Haruka-san. If you must know, she's not from a prominent family or one of those snotty rich girls. Mai is just a normal woman with problems of her own like everyone else, and I would appreciate it if you stop trying to butt into my personal life. So what do I owe for this sudden visit?" Mikoto repeated her question once more in a very commanding tone.

There's a reason she's acting the way she does toward her parents, though Mai and Haruka didn't know since her parents seemed to be nice people at first glance. "Mikoto-san, we just think it might be a good idea to spend this year's Christmas with you and Yukino-chan here," her father spoke in a very calming voice but Haruka could detect a bit of fear hidden within it. "You haven't done that for the last three years, and the only time you ever think of visiting me is when you're trying to set me up with some bimbo for business profit. But since you're already here and it's been a long flight from London, I will refrain from asking you to leave for now. You're still my parents after all, but that doesn't mean that you're allowed to treat my friends poorly." Mikoto said rather calmly yet there's a small amount of venom buried in her words.

Breakfast was quiet as the air in the room were heavy since Mikoto's parents arrived, both Yukino and Mikoto wore a blank expression on their face through the whole time as they're both in deep thoughts of how bad this Christmas party will become. Mai and Haruka just exchanged questioning looks at each other and sometimes glancing over at their perspective lover, but neither of the other women seemed to take notice. Mai was planning to spend some times with Mikoto until tonight, but it seemed that her plan would have to wait for another day now that Mikoto's parents dropped in for an unexpected visit.

Mai was sitting in her room reading through another recipe book, when the sound of someone knocking on the door disrupted her focus on the book. "Mai-san, would you like to go for a walk?" Yukino asked from outside. It is quite rare for the young doctor to ever ask anyone for a walk with her, as she usually preferred to walk alone or with Mikoto by her side as they are friends since childhood. "Sure, I'll be right there…" Mai said as she put her book on her bed and grabbed her jacket before heading out of her room to meet up with Yukino. Together the two headed outside for a walk around the snow-covered estate, a maid was about to asked if they needed a ride somewhere but Yukino just waved the woman off with a gentle smile on her face.

"As you can see, Mikoto-chan and her parents aren't in good term…" Yukino trailed off as she tucked her hands into her thick jacket's pockets to keep warm. "Before you jump the gun and get mad at Mikoto-chan for the way she's treating her parents, you need to know something about her past. It's not important to her, so she didn't tell you but I think it's important for you to know a little more about her than from Nao or Natsuki. They don't know anything about her childhood," Yukino said as they walked aimlessly toward the backyard that seemed to be miles away. "I see," Mai nodded listening intently to every word the young doctor said, hiding par of her face behind the red scarf that Mikoto bought for her just a few weeks ago.

"You see, the Minagi family had always had one child per generation and it had always been a boy. So Mikoto was a big disappointment, she was treated poorly by her parents except for her grandfather: Jiji. When she was younger, her father was a scientist used her like a lab rat to test new findings or inventions on her. She would always be so ill from all those drugs that one time I thought she was dead, but she was lucky because her Jiji decided to come for a visit. He was infuriated to find his only grandchild dying, and since then he took her parents out of his will but let them run the company until Mikoto turned fifteen. Once she was fifteen, he removed her parents from the company and put her in the position of the CEO while Jiji remained the Chairperson. That was until two years ago that Jiji decided Mikoto was good enough to take over the company, he now traveled the world and called Mikoto once in a while to let her know where he's at. Even though her parents nearly killed her, Mikoto didn't treat them ungrateful at all. She bought estates in many countries and asked them to picked one, giving them enough money to last more than just this lifetime. But they just wanted to control her, and it's starting to aggravate her immensely whenever she sees them." Yukino finished her short version of the long story of her best friend's life.

"I have to wonder if her Jiji will be okay if I'm dating her…" Mai sounded slightly nervous. "You'll be fine; her Jiji is a very open-minded man. I hope he be here this year, the souvenirs would be awesome. He told me that he was in Peru last time he called," Nao said from somewhere behind the women nearly scaring the life out of them. "You're finally up," Yukino murmured as she adjusted her glasses. "Yeah, yeah… why the hell are her parents doing here? They better not scheming something again," Nao said flatly as she never really liked Mikoto's parents. They always looked down on her because of her background; actually they looked down on everyone that's not as rich as they are.

_Author's Notes:__ Wooo… Christmas party… presents exchange and Nao's engaged? Man, that girl is fast or maybe Shiho forced her to do it. Now I have to wonder who else will be crashing this xmas party… Enjoy!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XX_

By afternoon, things between Mikoto and her parents seemed to heat up intensely. The group was in the living room watching some boring movie on the TV when an earth shattering noise come from the study room just a bit away from the living room echoed through the first floor of the mansion, everyone rushed for it with Yukino in the front. She and Nao feared something like this would happened, and what's worst was that Mikoto really isn't looking forward to ever dealing with her parents ever again since she left them at the age of five. She had been in boarding school by her Jiji's wish, and spent her summer with Jiji and never once set foot into her parents' home.

They pushed the door opened, and witnessed Mikoto's mother sitting on the floor trembling with fear as her father holding onto his wife to calm her down. "You don't know me, so don't you dare tell me what to do." Mikoto growled standing behind the completely broken red oak desk. "I took the time to talk to you, but all you ever spew of are purely garbage. I give you respect and what did you two do to it? Still treating me like a useless person that isn't your child," she said looking extremely pissed. Mai hasn't seen the girl this mad even when she was fighting with Tate, so she could only assumed that her parents must really did something to make her this upset.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, if you two ever dare to mention that you're my parents and so I am obliged to obey your wishes…" Mikoto paused and composed herself. "I will make sure that the remaining days of your lives will be so unpleasant that you wished you're dead. Am I clear, Miki and Mira-san? Just talking to you two give me unpleasant taste in my mouth," Mikoto said with a disgusted look on her face. "How dare you treat your mother that way?" Miki raised his voice to assert his authority when he noticed the others at the door. His intentions were to break Mikoto and Mai up, if not then at least baiting the busty woman to think that Mikoto is just a disrespecting child. The man had always been greed driven; he was nothing like a Minagi should be.

But before Mikoto could say anything more, Reito appeared with his wife pushing the others into the room. "She treat her mother what way? I think she have every rights to treat you two anyway she damn well pleased," Reito spat out at them giving them his stern and yet amazingly scary look. The normally calm and serene looking Reito now looked furious and probably ready to kill, not that anyone could blame him for standing up for his only cousin. "Kanzaki, what are you doing here?" Miki hissed at Reito. "I'm here with my wife for the party; it's a family affair once a year after all." Reito said flatly as he could be.

Reito's father is Mikoto's grandmother's nephew, thus make Reito and Mikoto cousins. Of course, Mikoto and Reito had always been close to each other since they met after Jiji brought her home with him, Reito always loved to spend his times at Jiji's house because his parents rarely home due to expanding their business. With Mikoto, he got someone that he can confided to when he had a tough day, and her parents visited her once in a while trying to take her back always result in Jiji kicking them out. Reito come to despised them because of the way they were treating his cousin, and he vowed to never let money blinded him and he will be happy with whatever that was given to him.

"Ara, ara… it is rare to see Reito-san so angry," Shizuru said as Natsuki stood by here glaring at Mikoto's parents. "You did not tell them about us, did you?" Mikoto eyed Natsuki causing the wolf to flinch slightly. "Ara, ara… I run into them during our trip to Stockholm, so I thought telling them that Mikoto-san is happy would hint them to stop trying to get on your good side by doing unnecessary things. I guess I should be more direct?" Shizuru explained with a soft smile danced across her lovely face. As usual, there's no way to win against the woman, and Mikoto understand her good intention but the outcome of it doesn't looked like one.

That was that, no one dares to say another word as Mikoto left the room and the rest followed behind her. The maids entered the room and helped Mikoto's parents back to their room, before they went back and clean up the broken table. People working at the mansion usually doesn't mind pulling in extra time to keep the place neat and clean, Mikoto treated them well and those without a place to stay live here. The girl treated them no different than she's treating her friends, but the weird thing was that she doesn't hired men and even the security guards here are women.

"Mikoto, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mai asked already dragging her girlfriend up the stairs without waiting for an answer. Leaving practically everyone in awe, Nao smirking devilishly as Shizuru and Reito got an amused smile plastered on their face while the rest wore a confused expression. _Kinky, I can't believe she gets turned on at the sight of an angry Mikoto._ Nao snickered at her own bizarre thought, and this earned her a few raised brows.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on them? I know that they're not good parents, but they're still your parents…" Mai trailed off as Mikoto stared at her with intense look in those golden eyes. "You have no idea what they did to me," Mikoto said calmly as she turned around and removed her shirts to show Mai her back. The million of scars imprinted on her back like unknown map, the drugs that was tested on her usually caused her skin to tore and bleed. Most of the scars on her body disappeared, but the ones on her back remained as a reminder of how cruel people can be toward their own child. Mai gasped at the sight as she put her hands over her mouth, an overwhelming emotions washed over her and tears just rushed down her cheeks feeling her heart breaking at the sight of all the scars on her lover's back.

"Because they're my parents that they have a large home and enough money to last them until the day they past away, I don't mistreat them but I hate it when they wanted to run my life for me. People like them should never have kids," Mikoto said coldly as she pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it up before turning around to face Mai. "Don't say that, if they didn't have you then I would never meet you. Then I would never meet the nice and caring Mikoto, the person that stole my heart on the day I graduate from Fuuka High." Mai said hugging onto Mikoto tightly resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "You know, I'm colorblind because I can't tell any shade of yellow from gray. But on the day of my graduation, I saw this beautiful set of golden eyes and I feel like rays of morning sunlight lit up my world. I was so stressed planning for the graduation that my acute blindness caused everything to look so blurry, but those eyes stared at me wit great intensity that it's the only thing that isn't blurry to my eyes." Mai giggled as she pulled away and looked into Mikoto's shimmering golden eyes.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that's head over heels in love that day," Mikoto smiled warmly at the strawberry orange top. "I love you Mai, so much that I'm willing to kill and die for you." Mikoto said seriously and Mai could feel the honesty in those simple words. "Shh… don't say things like that, I want Mikoto to be around with me until eternity. I got something for Mikoto, it's a bit early but I don't think I will be able to give it to her tomorrow. Well, not with everyone here and your parents…" Mai trailed off when Mikoto cringed at the mention of her parents.

_Author's Notes:__ Actually, Haruka's aim was off because it's pitch black in a certain part of the high ceiling. Anywho, I have to wonder what Mai's trying to give Mikoto… hopefully it not something likes: Mikoto, I'm pregnant… That would be sh-shocking!!! 'laughs' Hope y'all enjoy! (Then constant changing of the site is driving me batty)._


	21. Chapter 21

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XXI_

Mai held out a set of tie, a black and a white one as both had the shape of a cat embroidered onto it at the tip end of the tie. Mikoto stared at it for a very long time without saying anything, making Mai extremely nervous as she thought the feral girl didn't like her present. With sharp eyes, Mikoto could tell that those ties weren't made by machines or mass produced, because the way it was made have a very homey touch to it.

"How many nights did you go without sleeping to get this done?" Mikoto asked looking back at those amethyst eyes. If this was showing to the others, they would be fooled to think that it's factory-made especially Nao, Shizuru on the other hand would be able to tell immediately since she is in the clothing industry. Mai didn't answer but only looked away from those prying eyes, while blush a deep shade of red because Mikoto seemed to found out that those ties were made by her. "It's lovely, I love it. Thank you," Mikoto said as she accepted the ties and has a closer look at it. Though Mai knew that Mikoto never lacked in anything and the mansion was the proof of that, but she had to make something by herself because she wanted it to be special and have some kind of meaning to her gift and not just a gift.

"Would you come by my room after you get dress? It's almost time for the annual party to start," Mikoto said with a warm smile as she turned to leave the room. Just as she opened the door, the others fell in landing one on top of another and all laughed nervously looking up at Mikoto. "I hope you guys have a good explanation as to why you're eavesdropping in on us," Mikoto said with her arms crossed and her foot tapping patiently on the carpet floor. Luckily, Shizuru decided to stay behind with the very pregnant Fumi to keep the woman company. Everyone got up and scattered rather quickly to get away from Mikoto's wrath; Mai was standing behind the feral girl and giggled at the sight.

Mikoto showered and got dressed fairly fast, dressing comfortably in her white suit with the new tie that Mai just gave her making her look all the more handsome. She decided not to put her jacket on, the girl usually prefer to go without the jacket as much as possible though at the meetings she got no choice but to put it on. The light knocking sound on the door emitted before Mai opened it, upon entering she noticed Mikoto was wearing the white tie she had given to her earlier. Of course, the strawberry orange top looked every inch gorgeous herself, dressing in a nice silky black dress that hugged the curves of her luscious body coloring every features that was left unnoticed before.

"You look delicious," Mikoto commented as she licked her lips unconscious. "Thank you," Mai blushed from the compliment. Mikoto turned away long enough to retrieve a small black box hidden in a drawer by her bed, smiling still as she looked at Mai longingly. "Merry Christmas," Mikoto said as she opened the box, showing a pair of ruby earrings in a shape of a teardrop. Mai was shocked and touched by the gift, knowing that money is no object to Mikoto it is still an expensive gift nonetheless. "Well, I didn't know what Mai like, so I just go with my hunches and hope that Mai would like it." Mikoto said scratching her head innocently. Mai couldn't say anything but nodding her head to tell Mikoto that she loved the present, that only lasted for a minute or two and Mikoto quietly put the earrings on Mai.

Everyone was already mingling with each other when Mai and Mikoto come down the stairs, Nao whistled at the sight of a very sexy Mai earning herself a pinch from Shiho. "Nao-chan, it's best for you to not flirt with Mai-san," Reito whispered to Nao. "Pshh… I'm sure Mikoto already got her anyway, so what's the harm right?" Nao rolled her eyes. "Perv," Shiho murmured as she pinched Nao's side yet again causing the red head to jump from the pain. "Ara, ara, I didn't know Yuuki-han got a crush on Mai-han…" Shizuru chimed in. "Hey, you trying to get me into hot water or what?" Nao snapped at Shizuru. "Whatever do you mean?" Shizuru play coiled. "Argg… I hate you," Nao growled decided to give up instead of continuing on because there's no way to win against a Fujino as her cousin put it.

Everyone talked about things, but mostly Natsuki and Shizuru talked about their honeymoon as the others listened and Nao interjected from time-to-time. Mai and Mikoto sit quietly next to each other, holding hand just smiled feeling each other's warmth. Minagi Miki observed the scene from the second floor, seething with anger at the sight while his mind started to formulate a plan to bring his daughter to her knees. But first he must figure out how to get the others away from her, Reito and Shizuru would proven to be difficult to remove.

"Miki-san, may I suggest that you return to your room?" Haruka asked calmly standing behind the man with a gun pointing at the back of his head. She noticed he was standing there for a while now, mostly glaring at his daughter and Mai so she politely excused herself to use the bathroom to see what the man was up to. From what she heard about them, Haruka wondered why Mikoto didn't kill them already and faking an accident but she doesn't question the girl. She vowed to not let anyone or anything ruin the new family that she'd become part of. Even though they're a bit nutty and sometimes overly crazy, they give her a sense of belonging and love.

"How dare of you to point a gun at me?" Miki scowled at her. "Scoundrels like you are poisoning my daughter," he continued. "Save it old man," Nao said coldly. She surprised both people for being there suddenly, and what's more surprising was how she managed to escape Shiho's iron grip. "Scoundrels like us made her into a kind and loving person she is today, instead of money driven and heartless like you. I don't know why you're still a Minagi, you're a disgrace to the family's name." Nao said mockingly. "I know that brain of yours is trying to find away to get rid of the people that are important to your daughter, but if you keep on doing that you will only make her hate you even more than she already is. You still have a place to call home and money to last you a life time, why through it away when your daughter still respect you enough to give you all that? Your wife seemed to see it, yet you're still too stubborn to see the fact that your daughter still respects you enough to talk to you." Nao sounded serious and mature suddenly.

"I'm sure you would hate your father too, if he used you like a lab rat to taste all kind of chemical medicine on you. Though I'm sure you would probably kill him given the chance," Nao paused looking at the man calmly with her emerald eyes. "Though I wouldn't mind giving you a taste of your own medicine so that you could feel what Mikoto feel years ago when you inject all those drugs into her frail body," Nao said with an impish smirk on her face. "I wouldn't mind seeing him bleed a little," Haruka interjected. Yukino was kind enough to sit down and talked about Mikoto's past with Nao and Haruka, it is why they knew so much even though they didn't meet her when she was a child.

"They're right dear; we should've reached out to her, instead of treating her badly." Minagi Mira said softly. She really took no part in injecting drugs into her daughter's body, but the fact that she was always away on business put her in position of a neglecting parent. She was never used to the idea of her having a baby, and being a business woman was demanding her to be away from home almost all the times. "Either way, just give her some times because she's not ready to deal with you people yet. The pain is still there and still fresh in her mind, so please go back to your room and think things over." Haruka sounded soft and honest. The couple said nothing but nodded their head in agreeing with her, Nao's words really make Miki think and tried to imagine about what he would have felt if his father did the same to him as he did to Mikoto.

"I didn't know you can give such heartfelt speech," Haruka said sarcastically at Nao once the couple left. "Please, I just want them to make amends for what they done to her. My mother always said it's easy to hate but hard to love, and she hoped that one day Mikoto would forgive her parents." Nao scuffed. "Wouldn't it be hard to let go though?" Haruka asked as they walked down the stairs together. "For her? It's extremely hard, but we can only hope for the best outcome." Nao grinned over at the blonde. "Agree," Haruka nodded as they went their separate way, each to their date.

_Author's Notes:__ Woo... no updates for two days… shame on me, not really. But my brain died on the weekend, because I'm currently addicted to an online game while waiting for Eternal Poison to come out. Anywho, nothing really exciting going on in this chapter… It's getting closer and closer to a new boiling point for Mikoto and Mai by now, I think? Not sure 'laughs', hope y'all enjoy._


	22. Chapter 22

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XXII_

Everything went well, and Mikoto's parents went back to England right after Christmas. She took them to her personal airport, during the whole time they exchanged very few words. But at the end of it all, they all come to a conclusion that slowly they wanted to reconnect with each other again. Mikoto agreed to that as she needed times to accept as they needed times to learn to accept the world that she's living in. It wasn't a tearful goodbye, a smile, a nod, and some hand-shaking and that's all to it.

Her Jiji didn't come, but he did call to wish his grandchild and her friends Happy New Year because he's in Hawaii enjoying the sun. Nao was disappointed that he didn't come for the Christmas party, and ended up complaining the whole day afterward about how unfair it is that Jiji was sunbathing while everyone here suffer miserable cold of the winter snow. Shizuru and Natsuki went to Kyoto to visit Shizuru's family for the New Year while Reito spent that time with his and Fumi's family at his home, Shiho dragged Nao home with her the day after New Year. Yukino asked Haruka to come along with her to visit her parents just a few miles away from Mikoto's home, and so all that's left were just Mikoto and Mai as all the workers were allowed to go home to their families right on Christmas Eve until the first of February.

Mikoto left Mai used her brand new laptop with streaming video to talk to her brother from oversea in the living room as she went to prepare lunch for them. She was happy that her brother is doing well and his girlfriend seemed to be a fine young lady, and he told her that their parents wondered about her whereabouts over the years and Mai had to lie that her job caused her to move around so much that she lost their address. So Takumi give her their parents' address and asked her to make sure to visit them because they're really worried about her well-being. Of course, Mai told her brother about her new love life which would say a bit shocking to him since he thought she would be marrying Tate Yuuichi. Though he was glad that she's happy with her newfound love, and this new person treated her well as she flashed him the earrings she's wearing.

"Mai, lunch is ready…" Mikoto called as she came out of the kitchen. "Takumi, I want you to meet someone," Mai said sounding all giddy as she waved Mikoto over. Mikoto walked over and stand behind Mai, dressing in gray sweatpants and white long sleeves t-shirt smiling warmly at the small camera on the laptop. On the screen was a young man with brownish red hair smiling while a girl next to him waving at the sight of Mikoto. "Takumi and Akira, this is my girlfriend Minagi Mikoto. That's my brother and his girlfriend," Mai said enthusiastically.

"_Whoa, Minagi Mikoto? Nee-san, you're dating __the__ Minagi Mikoto?!"_ Takumi asked looking slight shocked. "Takumi, you make it sounded like a crime to date her…" Mai said with a forceful smile on her face. _"No, but she's on Forbes top ten wealthy people and Fortune top five in business-wise, she's famous over here." _Takumi said as his girlfriend just nodded her head in agreement. _"Not only that, we're here on full scholarship that were offered under the Minagi Conglomerate. All expenses were paid for too," _Takumi's girlfriend chimed in. "You guys sounded like you've been doing your homework, but it's late over there and I don't want Mai to skip out on lunch either. We'll talk to you guys some other times then," Mikoto said giving them a knowing smile as they agreed to her comment as well.

They had lunch together and neither talked about Mikoto's vast fortune and it's not something to be talking about either. Lunch was simple; Mikoto prepared Caesar salads and nicely cooked Kobe stakes which Mai found it to be very good. She thought the feral girl didn't know how to cook since they have at least two cooks on call almost all the time, that and Mikoto seemed to always be so busy with work that there seemed to be no time to learn how to cook.

Mai washed the dishes after lunch, while Mikoto went to put her laptop away. Once everything was done, the couple cuddled up on the couch and just enjoys each other's presence. Soon, Mikoto fell asleep and pulled Mai down on top of her, the old woman was caught by surprised but decided to snuggled up against her lover and she too succumb to sleep soon after.

Mai woke to someone's murmuring, and it seemed that Mikoto was on the phone with someone. "No, I am not doing anything right now. Yes Jiji, I can cook for myself. You make it sounds like I'm making her cook all the time now that the chefs are on vacation," Mikoto chuckled softly as not to wake her strawberry orange top lover up. "I haven't thought about it yet," Mikoto replied to a question that Mai couldn't hear as she pretended to be asleep still. "We're still young Jiji, you'll have to ask Shizuru since she got married. Not unless you come home for a visit, Nao was upset that you didn't come for the party like you used to do every year. I'm sure she just wants the souvenirs," Mikoto let out yet another soft chuckle. "I'm very happy with her and I hope that she's happy with me too, but you never know. Thanks Jiji, night." Mikoto said and turned off the phone afterward.

Her grandfather is a man with strict moral code, but he's also very layback about today's relationship. He loved his grandchild and had learned to accept her for who she is, though Mikoto never seemed to disappoint him in any way. She worked hard in her training, her studying, and mainly expanding the Minagi's name and fortune. His granddaughter would probably be the first in the Minagi bloodline to ever make the name known throughout Japan and even worldwide. The fifteen years old girl come home from attending her best friend's graduation and told him that she just found the perfect woman for her, it was shocking at the sudden announcement. But all her friends supported her, so he didn't see any problem with it just as long as his granddaughter is happy.

In Hawaii somewhere, a man with raven hair smiled as he hung up his phone after his conversation with his granddaughter. "Ara, ara… Have you been up to no good again?" a woman with Kyoto-ben accent said with a calming smile on her face. She looked exactly like Shizuru, but only with tanned complexion and dark brown hair and even her voice sounded just like Shizuru. One would have to wonder the relation between her and Shizuru, and why she's here with this man would be another question to ask.

"I was just talking to Mikoto, we missed Shizuru's wedding and Nao's engagement. Even her parents' sudden visit too," the man smiled lovingly at the Shizuru look-alike. "Ara, ara… it seemed that I missed out on my own granddaughter's wedding. Jijirou, we must get them a belated wedding gift…" the woman smiled teasingly acting embarrassed to miss the wedding. "But Shizuka-chan, we're still on our honeymoon." Jijirou said giving the woman a playful pout. "Ara, ara… we'll always be on honeymoon dear," the woman giggled leaning forward and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Back at the Minagi's mansion, Mikoto gently caressed Mai's face while brushing strands of hair back. "Maybe we should visit your parents?" Mikoto said in a very husky voice. It seemed that Mikoto knew that Mai was awake; it's not hard because the breathing pattern changed and the feral girl noticed but didn't say anything until now. "Now?" Mai asked as she didn't want to move from her comforting position. "Now would be fine, since it's the second day after New Year." Mikoto said softly. "I'm not sure if you be happy to see me though," Mai murmured. "Don't worry too much; I'm sure they would be happy to have you visiting them. Come on sleepy-head," Mikoto said as she tickled Mai lightly to get the woman off of her.

Mikoto took the Mercedes GL550 this time since it is winter, and Mai wondered how much this SUV cost though she isn't sure she wanted to know the price tag to such a luxurious car. "It's somewhere around ninety thousand in US dollars," Mikoto said like she read Mai's mind as they drove down the empty road. "This is the second time I've drive this car," Mikoto chuckled. "How many cars do you own?" Mai asked feeling curious as she saw Mikoto usually drove in her Honda S2000 and Haruka's motorcycle once. "A few," Mikoto shrugged at her own answer. "That's pretty vague," Mai complained. "I'll show you someday," Mikoto chuckled and Mai just pouted cutely at her girlfriend's words.

_Author's Notes:__ Roar!!! Jiji was finally introduced… and he's married to Shizuru's grandmother?! Yikes!!! Yes, the Mercedes GL550 actually cost about 80k+ in US money… that's some expensive car. No, I'm not a gear-head 'laughs' because I don't know how to fix my own car._


	23. Chapter 23

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XXIII_

Mikoto parked the car in a private parking just a block or two away from where Mai's parents' place should be according to the address that Takumi gave them. Mikoto dressed properly as usual and wearing the black tie this time with a black leather jacket over, though Mai dresses in a more casual clothing that included jeans, wool-made shirt, and a thick leather on the outside and wool on the inside jacket. Mikoto made Mai put on the gloves, so that the cold won't be touching her lover's delicate fingers as she put it.

"I haven't seen them for nearly five years now," Mai murmured as she and Mikoto walked hand-in-hand. "Hey, hey, I'm supposed to be the nervous one here. After all, this will be my first time meeting your parents so that mean you're not supposed to be nervous." Mikoto teased her woman playfully. Mai pouted and give Mikoto a playful push, causing the feral girl to chuckle as she wrapped her arm around Mai's waist. Their playfulness came to a halt when the sound of something caught their attention, Mikoto let go of Mai and stalked away causing Mai to quickly follow her strange girlfriend.

"Meow…" come a little cry from a baby kitten trying to get warmth from its mother's body. Mikoto squat down and moved the lifeless body of the gray cat, revealing three kittens under crying for milk and warmth. Mikoto scooped up a white kitten and started to rub its body gently to warm it up before tucking it away inside her jacket's pocket. Mai picked up another and cuddled it in her hands while Mikoto performed the same procedure with the last one. "What about the mother?" Mai asked as Mikoto stood up. "It's too late for her," Mikoto replied quietly. "We need to hurry and get these kittens out of the cold," Mikoto said as she paced away causing Mai to chase after her once more.

Mai give the door a few knocks and waited anxiously, as Mikoto took the kitten out of Mai's hands and gently rubbing on the frail creature to keep it warm. The door cracked open and a woman with long brownish red hair greeted them, her amethyst eyes twinkled upon seeing Mai's face and the door opened wider as she pulled Mai into an embrace. "Kaa-san," Mai managed that much out before the woman gives her another embrace that would probably knocked her unconscious. "Takumi told me that you've been moving around a lot, and you lost the address. You silly girl, you could always called your brother," the woman said with a warm smile. "I haven't been near a phone for like three years plus," Mai explained.

"Excuse me, but could we come inside and continue this conversation?" Mikoto asked politely fearing the kittens wouldn't make it if they keep standing out here any longer. "Oh, come in… Come in…" Mai's mother said as she stepped aside after realizing that she made her daughter and guest standing out in the cold. "Thank you," Mikoto smiled thankfully as she and Mai entered the warm and cozy home. "Kaa-san, this is Mikoto my girlfriend." Mai said smoothly as she took off her shoes and took the kitten from Mikoto so the girl could remove her shoes also. "It's nice to meet you," Mikoto give Mai's mother a polite bow and a warm smile before she removed her shoes and placed them right next to Mai's.

"What? My daughter is having a girlfriend?!" a booming voice from the living room nearly made everyone jumped but Mikoto as she focused on rubbing the kitten in Mai's hands. "Tou-san, this is why Takumi didn't bring his date home." Mai murmured as a man in his fifties with faded strawberry orange hair come running out of the living room to gawk at Mikoto. "Anata, why don' you prepare some tea?" his wife said softly and he just nodded and left. "Mikoto-chan, don't mind him. He's just being overprotective of his daughter," Mai's mother smiled warmly at Mikoto as she led them into the living room.

Once all the introduction were done and everyone got situated, the tension in the air suddenly become high though Mikoto seemed unfazed as she took the kitten from Mai and focused on the poor kitten. "Ahem, so why haven't you called us all these years?" her father asked in a calming voice. Mikoto suddenly looked up while Mai contemplating on whether to tell them to truth or not, the feral girl raised her hand politely and Mai's mother give her a nod of approval for her to speak. "I would like to apologize for that, since I traveled a lot of business on my break from my training in the Air Force. Tohkiha-san was hired as my family's personal chef, and she traveled around with my cousin when he went on business trip that lasted for months at a time. It might be one of the reasons why she hasn't been able to visit or call you, and I sincerely apologize for causing it." Mikoto said honestly even though it's a total lie.

"I see, and who are you again?" Mai's father asked. "Anata, you're being rude…" his wife give him a light jab on the ribs causing him to winced a little. "I just want to know who my daughter is giving her heart to," he managed. "My name is Minagi Mikoto," Mikoto spoke politely. Upon hearing her full name, Mai's parents looked like a pair of fish out of water with eyes bugged out and mouth just opened and closed without making a sound. "Y-you're the famous Minagi Mikoto?!" Mai's father nearly shouted as he pointed his finger at Mikoto and the girl just shoot him a puzzling look and Mai just raised a brow at her parents though she's curious to know why her girlfriend so famous to her family and yet she didn't know anything about it.

"Takumi talked about you a lot, of how that one day he would like to meet the great Minagi Mikoto. You paid for the heart surgery and all expenses for his college," Mai's mother said with tears threatens to spill from her amethyst eyes. "Well, it's not for free though." Mikoto said flatly. "Of course, whatever it is that Tohkiha Takumi-san decided to major in, we will have a position for him. After he stayed with us for five years, he can either stay and climb to the top or walk out. It is in the contract that he signed with us when he accepted the offer," Mikoto explained. "That doesn't sound like you will gain back all the lost money at all," Mai's father said thoughtfully. "Not true, within three years of working for us, we would've gained back all the money we spend on him. The last two years will be mainly put in a bank for him as to whether he will be staying or leaving; he will have access to that account but only for emergency since it will be there for when he retired." Mikoto answered.

Mai excused herself and Mikoto into the kitchen in search for milk for the hungry kittens, though her parents stalked behind the girls and watched them carefully. The girls laughed as the watched the kittens licking the bowl of warm milk dry and curled up into a little ball and went back to sleep. "Mai, can we bring them home with us?" Mikoto asked the very same question that Mai was about to asked her. "But what will we call them?" Mai asked. "Sugar, Salt, and Pepper?" Mikoto joked and Mai giggled. "Well, the one with the crescent moon on its forehead will be called: Tsuki, the one with black spot will be called: Miko, and this tiger looking here is a boy and will be called: Mao. Once they're a bit older, we will get them spayed and neutered." Mikoto said. "You sounded like you've planned this out for a long time now," Mai said as she scooted a little closer to Mikoto.

"So, are you still nervous now that you know they're not mad at you?" Mikoto whispered as she kissed Mai's cheek lightly. "Liar," Mai murmured. "When? You are my personal chef aren't you? Are would you rather be someone else's personal chef?" Mikoto said giving Mai a hard look to show her displeasure of the conversation. Feeling guilty because Mikoto lied to cover up for her, Mai decided to pull the feral girl in for a heated kiss but she didn't know that her parents were secretly spying on them.

_Author's Notes:__ Yosh! Geez, spying on your kids… and kissing in the kitchen of your parents' home… what had the world turned into? I have not a clue. Enjoy!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Mai HiME**

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XXIV_

_Notes:__ Trivia Time! Sugar, Salt and Pepper are from a certain anime, if anyone got it will get to pick a pairing from Mai HiME and I will do a piece dedicated to that pair (Nat/Nao or Shiz/Nao pairing will __not__ be accepted, it just doesn't sound remotely right)._

When they pulled away after the kiss, Mai snuggled up to Mikoto who seemingly sitting flat on the floor by now. "I wonder what would happen if your parents burst in only to see us in this very compromising position," Mikoto chuckled as she leaned back slightly and used her hands to support both herself and Mai. "I don't care; I'll just tell them it's an accident." Mai murmured her reply as she kissed Mikoto's neck causing the feral girl to chuckle even more. "You must really like this kind of accident don't you? But unfortunately, I need you to get off of me so I can get up too. Besides that, it's almost dinner time and I'm hungry." Mikoto said with a light chuckle as Mai reluctantly getting off of her.

As the girls dusted themselves off, the parents quickly returned to the living room and pretended that they weren't spying on their daughter and her date. Mai's father wasn't thrilled with the idea of his daughter dating Yuuichi back when she was in Fuuka High, and now he wasn't thrilled by the fact that his daughter is dating a woman. Not just any woman, but Minagi Mikoto at that. Technically speaking, he doesn't really mind his daughter dating a woman, but there's something about this feral girl that he can't quite put his fingers on. He could see that she's very good to his daughter, but what worried him was the girl's demeanor about everything else.

Mai's mother, on the other hand welcomed the change in her daughter. Her little girl never looked so happy like she is now, and it seemed that the other girl really cared about her little girl. Oddly enough, her husband is the one that's overprotective of the kids instead of her as she's more likely to accept whatever choices that her kids picked and hoped for the best for her kids. It seemed that their roles are reversed, and this sometimes amused her at how whipped her husband had become over the years.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, let's go out for dinner." Mai said as she obliviously dragged her parents out of their little world. "There's no restaurant around here that's open today," her father scowled at her. "Tou-san, just go get ready," Mai said giving her father stern look. It is her way of getting her father to comply with her wishes, and it worked like a charm as he sighed in resign and stomp away to change out of his winter kimono. His wife smiled at the girls and stalked after her husband, though she's wondering where they would be going to find a restaurant at this time.

"Your father is a total pushover isn't he?" Mikoto whispered to Mai after the parents left the premise. "Yeah, I hope Takumi won't be turning out like tou-san," Mai sighed. "Whoa, you're trying to dominance me now?" Mikoto teased causing Mai to turn red. "I… I am not!" Mai stuttered. "Don't worry; you can be as dominance as you want. But if we're ever going to get married, I want fifty, fifty in our marriage." Mikoto leaned over and whispered to Mai as she saw Mai's parents coming back down dressing in warm and casual clothing. Her words sent chill down the busty woman's spine causing her to blush so bad that a puff of smoke somehow managed to escape from her burning face. "I-I can't believe you would say something like that, you're just like Shizuru no you're worst than her." Mai said accusingly at Mikoto who just laughed lightly at the woman's reactions.

Mikoto excused herself to get the car, leaving Mai alone with her parents. "She seems like a nice girl," Mai's father finally spoke to his daughter about Mikoto. "She is a wonderful person," Mai nodded trying to minimize the conversation as much as possible. She knew her father would always be able to find something imperfect about Mikoto, and she's not willing to listen to him because to her Mikoto is nothing but perfect. "She doesn't seem like the type to ever settle down though," he finally said it. "Tou-san, she's only twenty-one so you can't expect her to settle down at her age." Mai replied. "Besides that, we've only been an official couple a few months ago. There are so many things that we haven't done as a couple yet, so we're not rushing into something we're not ready." Mai finished. "You seemed to be ready to settle down, don't you lied Mai-chan. I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at her. You're my daughter, so don't you think that I didn't know how much you love her." Mai's father said firmly asserting his authority.

"But if she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you too. My daughter's happiness is all that matter," he finally let out a resigned sigh before pulling his daughter into a warm embrace. "Thanks tou-san," Mai murmured as she return the hug. "Is that our ride?" Mai's mother called out as the SUV rolled up slowly before stopping completely. Mai nodded as Mikoto got out of the car and opened the door for Mai's parents, the old couple couldn't believe their eyes at how comfortable it is inside. Mikoto opened the door for Mai, who blush a nice shade when Mikoto flashed Mai an impish grin before closing the door.

"So Mikoto-chan, what do you do on your day off?" Mai's father asked as Mikoto started driving down the street. "If my extended family didn't try to blow up my home early in the morning, I would go for a jog and then spend the rest of the day visiting patients at the Kikukawa Clinic. Of course, I would take Mai-san to work and pick her up, but usually I'm just home looking into the company's finance and profit." Mikoto replied honestly as she isn't much of an outing type of person. "Don't you have some kind of hobby?" Mai's mother interjected. "I do kendo practice with Fujino-san whenever we have spare time to do so," Mikoto answered as she made a slow turn to get into the highway. "I would think Natsuki would better suit for your sparring," Mai looked over at the feral girl. "You wouldn't believe how bad she is at kendo, and Shizuru used a naginata and Natsuki is horrible at tea ceremony." Mikoto chuckled and Mai only giggled at the truth.

Once they made it to a restaurant that looked too fancy for them to even enter, a man that looked like Santa Claus opened the door and greeted them warmly. "It is an honor to have Minagi-sama at our restaurant," the man said as he bowed politely at Mikoto. "Himeno-san, you're too kind. I thought you would be visiting Fumi with your wife today," Mikoto said giving the man a hug. "Fumi-chan is having one of her mood swing and kicked both her father and husband out of the house," the man laughed warmly. "Whatever you do, don't let ani-ue cook…" Mikoto trailed off and the man laughed whole-heartedly as he led them inside into a private room as the restaurant looked pretty busy for some reason.

"So Mikoto-chan, do you ever think about getting married?" Mai's father asked and Mai nearly choked on the wine she was sipping. "You mean you didn't tell them?" Mikoto looked over at Mai. "Tell them what?" Mai coughed trying to get all the wine down her throat and not up to her brain. "That we'll never get married?" Mikoto replied with a warm smile on her face and Mai knew that the girl was up to something. "I guess I forgot to tell them about it," Mai decided to play along, for once she would like to shocked her father for what he just did to her. This caused both of her parents to spit their wine out onto the table staining the nice white tablecloth. "You can't just sleep with my daughter and not take responsibility for it," her father said glaring at Mikoto though he kept his anger at a calming level still.

"…" Mai and Mikoto just exchanged an amused look with one another. "We've only slept together a total of three times, so I don't see the reason to get married over that." Mikoto was feigning ignorant but with some degree of honesty within it causing Mai to blushed yet again. "In three months of dating, you let her have sex with you three times?!" he really scowled at Mai while his wife just rubbed the temple of her forehead to avoid a coming headache. "Tou-san, we sleep together in the same room and on the same bed, she didn't do anything inappropriate to me." Mai explained. "Mikoto, tell them the truth that we didn't do anything but sleeping." Mai glared at the feral girl who seemed to enjoy this a bit too much. "Okay, we didn't do anything but sleeping." Mikoto repeated after Mai smoothly causing Mai's father to not believe in her words even more.

"But honestly, as far as I'm concerned we're just starting and I wanted to just enjoy it. I wanted Mai-san to be able to travel the world and explore all the possibilities out there before settling down and be stuck with me for the rest of her life. I want her to expand her horizon and live life to the fullest with no regrets, she's young and I don't want her to miss out on all the fun." Mikoto finally said with a serious face and this really settled both of Mai's parents down. "Hey, I'm older than you…" Mai interjected. "And what do you plan to do about it Mai-san?" Mikoto said with her arms crossed as a teasing smile spread across her face. "Hmph… you'll see," Mai pouted in front of her parents causing them to had to tried and hold in their chuckle about their daughter's childish behavior.

Dinner arrived at last and they all enjoyed it very much, Mai's parents really warmed up to Mikoto very well. They had to agree that the feral girl might have a touch of mysteriousness to her, but she clearly adored their daughter very, very much. For someone with so much wealth and power, Mikoto treated everyone as equal and got herself a few blushes from the female waitresses that served them dinner. Which earned them the deadly glare from a very jealous Tohkiha Mai, Mikoto didn't seemed to take notice of it or just feigning ignorant. Either way, Mai's parents agreed that this girl will be their daughter's soul mate, and will be taken great care of their daughter. This left them with only Takumi to worry about as they have yet to meet his girlfriend.

_Author's Notes:__ Surprisingly, this one is longer than it started out to be. What's with Mikoto lied to cover up for Mikoto anyway? 'laughs' This story is stretching out longer and longer and longer and… Anywho, hope y'all enjoy!_


	25. Chapter 25

Mai HiME

_Lost & Found_

_Chapter XXV_

_Notes:__ angelroni: EHH!!! You only got it partially right, now no need to throw a hissy fit. I will do a pairing for you, but it will be around 1000 words. Your spelling on the name are off, and it's not the actual title but I will accept it. Next. (ps: you only get one shot at this trivia.)_

Winter left and Spring arrived, breathing life into everything. Though we can't really say the same thing to Nao, who seemed to look very much like a zombie. Reito is a proud father, and Fumi is still moody even after giving birth. Shizuru played with Mao, which left her wolf alone and grumpy as she was feeling ignored by her wife. Shiho ignored the zombie looking Nao and played with Miko with Haruka and Yukino, while Mai and Mikoto played with Tsuki. Though between Reito and Mikoto, it's hard to tell which one just become a parent and which one isn't.

"Nao, you look dead. What did you do over the winter?" Mikoto asked since she haven't seen Nao since Shiho dragged her away the day after New Year. "Mikoto, remind me why I got engaged to her again?" Nao murmured leaning into Mikoto for support. "Uh, now that you mention it. Why did you?" Mikoto asked her long time friend as she thought Nao finally decided to settle down or something. "She talked me into man, and she's a sex fiend too." Nao said shaking Mikoto like a ragged doll. "Oi, you're being too noisy. Shut it spider!" Natsuki shouted and she smacked Nao on the head hard with a rolled up magazine. "Ow, what the fuck is your problem? Don't take out your anger on me because she didn't pay attention to you?" Nao yelled back at Natsuki and got into a brawl with her cousin. For a zombie, she sure can fight and Natsuki isn't going down that easy.

"I'm going to sleep," Mikoto suddenly got up and left. Leaving everyone confused since it's not even eight in the evening, and all the kittens now looked a little bigger stopped playing and followed the feral girl upstairs. "Ara, ara… maybe we should go to sleep too, don't you think so Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru whispered to Natsuki, causing the wolf to blush a very nice shade of red. Soon everyone left but Mai, she doesn't know what to do but to check up on Mikoto and the cats. The cats seemed to always slept in Mikoto's room, which caused Mai to feel slightly jealous of them.

Of course, Mikoto doesn't let the cats sleep in her room but there's a room connected to her room, she used that room for her cats to sleep in. Mikoto just felt like she needed a drink, but she didn't want to do it in front of the others or there will be a party that will ended up with someone in a hospital and she's pretty sure that Nao would be that someone. She was standing out at the balcony feeling the breeze, with a glass of red wine in her hand the girl seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Mai knocked but Mikoto didn't hear, so she decided to let herself in only to witness the sight of a worn and tired Mikoto.

"I thought you're going to bed," Mai said as she snuck up behind Mikoto. "I just have a lot on my mind and they're being too loud anyway." Mikoto chuckled as she drink her glass empty. "By the way, where are the kittens?" Mai asked looking around. "They're in the other room playing with each other or maybe sleeping," Mikoto shrugged as she put the empty glass down on the floor before turning around to face Mai. "You look really content with the cats," Mai started. "They make me feel like I'm becoming a parent," Mikoto said scratching her cheek innocently. "They could be our kids, but you're not allow to spoil them." Mai teased. "You're the one that bought them all the toys," Mikoto said deadpan. "Wait, you just said 'our kids'?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow causing Mai to blushed.

Flesh upon flesh, lips searching for lips as hands exploring forbidden places. This time, things went slowly as they're doing it out of love and passion instead of desperation like the last time. Mikoto really took her time exploring every inch of Mai's flesh, touching and kissing everywhere but the place that needed it most was left untouched. Mai could only whimpered as there's nothing for her to threaten the feral girl with to get her release, kissing Mai again passionately Mikoto decided to grant the strawberry orange top release at last as she dove down to taste the overflowing nectar.

_I wonder if it's even appropriate to ask her about it, _Mikoto's mind wondered when Mai curled up next to her soundly asleep. She was doing a good job of wearing Mai out only after round three, and she wanted to go a few more rounds but Mai doesn't seem like she could handle another kiss let alone another round of sex. _I know that she wanted to settle down, but I wonder if it's a good idea. Maybe we should give them a surprise visit, _Mikoto really couldn't sleep at all and she ended up staying up all night trying to think of a present for Mai. _A trip to France, Germany, America, Georgia, or Russia? Maybe a trip to San Francisco, there's a really good bakery school there. I'm sure Mai would be happy for a once in a lifetime opportunity, _with that thought in mind Mikoto put in a call the next day and got Mai on her way to America for two years to train in culinary as well as bakery.

Within the span of two years, Nao got married and moved out again. Haruka and Yukino finally got engaged with Haruka being the Minagi Conglomerate's new VP, Tate Yuuichi finally recovered but not completely. While he's at the very private hospital, he met a beauty with green hair who happened to be a nurse there. Mikoto went to visit him, the man tried to get down on his knees and begged her for forgiveness about what happened in the past. Mikoto just wave it off, telling him if he's willing to change his way of life and become a better man she will see to it that his mother will not learn of his whereabouts. He promised, but Mikoto being cautious made him signed a contract so that if he ever go back on his words she will not spare his life.

"Oi, I'm here to pick you up. Mikoto is stuck in another meeting again," Natsuki said as she waved at the strawberry orange top woman coming out of the terminal. "Natsuki, I hope you're not driving your Ducati here to pick me up." Mai said nodding at her luggage. "I have a one year old, you think Shizuru would let me drive my baby?" Natsuki rolled her eyes. "You are whipped," Mai giggled as Natsuki drove her back to the mansion she once shared with Mikoto and the others. "S-shut up!" Natsuki growled while blushing nicely. "Did Shizuru have mood swings like Fumi-san too?" Mai asked. "Worst, one time she throw a fucking tea set at me. Look, and I'm the one with the baby." Natsuki said as she turned over to face Mai to show the scar on her forehead at a red light. "Sympathy mood swings then? From what I heard, I thought she's the one carrying the baby, so what else she did to you?" Mai said thoughtfully. "Another time, she set my bike on fire. Then another time she wanted sparring with Mikoto, but of course she wasn't around and Nao ended up looking like an eggplant." Natsuki murmured. "She's all purple?" Mai asked as she imagined a purple eggplant Yuuki Nao.

"Hey Mai, do you still love her? It has been two years since you last saw her," Natsuki asked as she pulled into the mansion's driveway. "I do, I am ready to settle down and maybe cook only for her." Mai smiled at her friend. "Look, I just want to make sure that you're true to your feelings this time around. We're good friends and I don't want to see you hurt again, that's all." Natsuki explained. "Those two years, I get to think over about things and I realized how much I love her. We talked almost every day too, though I know that she must have million of things to tend to but she make time for me. So this time, I'm following my heart." Mai confirmed her answer once more and give Natsuki a hug before the wolf give her a nod and left quickly.

The three cats grown to a considerable size, and all trying to clamped up on Mai as she got inside. The maids greeted her warmly and help put her things back into her old room, Mai decided to took a shower and the cats stubbornly stalked her into the bathroom demanding to take a shower with her also. Mai have to wonder if Mikoto spoiled them or not, but she was glad that they still remember her even though when she left they're still only a few months old.

"Honey, I'm home!!!" a man's voice echoed throughout the mansion causing Mai to come out of her room with the cats right behind her. Standing by the doorway were two Mikoto with slightly longer hair and braided sideburns, dressing in the same suit also. "Ara, ara… Darling you're being too loud, you might scared off Ko-chan's girlfriend." Shizuka said to her husband. "Jiji, you just got back and already you're causing a ruckus. I have to wonder if Nao should be your granddaughter and not me," Mikoto said flatly as she moved up the stairs to greet the woman she haven't seen in two years. Mikoto introduced Mai to her Jiji and Shizuka, though it's hard to believe that he would be her grandfather when he doesn't look a day older than his own granddaughter and that could be say the same of Shizuka and Shizuru. The couple laughed and excused themselves to give the kids some alone time together as Shizuka put it, this is only a minute before she seduced Jijirou away with her.

"Mai, do you think you can make me some more ties?" Mikoto asked with a soft smile on her face. "I've been wearing them everyday for the last two years that they're starting to wear out," Mikoto chuckled as she showed Mai the black tie with a worn cat embroidered on it. "Silly, we talk to each other everyday didn't we?" Mai said as she tucked on the tie gently as Mikoto wrapped her arms around Mai's waist. "Yes, but this is the only thing that's from Mai that I could keep it with me all day until I come home and call her." Mikoto replied pulling Mai into a tight embrace. "I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again. Not without you," Mai whispered as she breath in the scent of Mikoto.

Mikoto and her parents still weren't on good term, but they're civil enough that she invited them to her wedding. With Jiji around, Mikoto decided it's time to get married and Mai couldn't be happier when the feral girl popped the question with a fifteen carat ruby ring. The wedding were simple and only family members where invited, and Takumi come with his fiancée along with Mai's parents. Jiji and his wife give the couple their blessing, and Nao broke out in wanting Mikoto to have a drink with her by chugging down four bottles of champagne. Mikoto obliged and sent Nao away all tipsy, all in all everyone was happy that they finally got married. Mostly Mai's father, because he was planning on forcing Mikoto to married his daughter when she come back from America but it seemed like he didn't have too.

_End~_

_Author's Notes:__ Wooo.. finally done! I wonder if there's a bonus chapter or not 'laughs' I'm not sure about it yet. But I think it's time for a little break! 'runs off' Enjoy!_


End file.
